The Great Author Detective
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: An Author Detective is hired by a little girl who's uncle has been captured by a nasty villain.
1. Toymaker captured

**(Here's a Fic that goes out to Airnaruto, where he in fact is a main hero while I am secondary)**

Our story takes place many years ago in the city of Toonsville. It is a glorious time as something big is about to happen, but we will get to that soon. Toonsville itself is busy with a carriage driving by. This story begins at a toy shop somewhere on a street. It is called "Naruto's Toys", owned by one of the famous and lovable inventors ever. Right now, the inventor is celebrating an important event other than the one we're about to soon discover: his niece's birthday.

Inside the shop, a little girl is playing with a rocking horse. She is a girl who is about nine-years-old years old. She had long red hair, red eyes, and she wore a red and pink dress with red shoes. Her name is Tia, the inventor's niece. Even though they're not related by blood, he cared for Tia and loved her because he was once alone in the world as well.

Tia's original guardian was a young woman named Megumi died a year or two ago in a car wreck which left Tia alone in the world, she was eventually found by the inventor named Naruto when she came to the leaf village so he did the best thing that he could for her; he took her into his home, then he went to the fifth Hokage Tsunade's office and requested that he become the legal guardian of the girl. While she didn't want to trust an innocent girl with someone who is as big a knuckle head as Naruto she reluctantly agreed to the request after Naruto signed them, he told Tia about where he had one and she seemed pretty happy about and they had been together ever since. But as Tia grew older he realized that she needed to see more than just the village, so Naruto requested from Tsunade that him and Tia move away. Tsunade not wanting to loose her favorite ninja was hesitant at first, but realized that he would do it without her permission anyway. So a year later he and Tia moved to Toonsville, where Naruto started up his own business as the toymaker he is today.

The teen himself is adjusting his apron. He is a teenage boy with blonde spiky hair and wore a leaf forehead protector with a black cloth around his head. He had blue eyes and whisker markings on his face. His attire included an orange and black jumpsuit, with blue sandals. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, the toy store owner, inventor, and Tia's adopted uncle.

"This birthday has been the best ever, Uncle Naruto." giggled Tia happily.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. But I haven't even given you your gift yet." Naruto said with a smile. He allows his niece to play with the store's toys as long as she's careful with them and she has so far.

"What is it? What is it?" Tia asked excited as she got off the horse and heads over to a chair near a table and got on it curiously.

"Be patient, Tia. Close your eyes." insisted Naruto. Tia giggles as she uses her hands to cover her eyes. With a grin, the inventor goes to a small cupboard. He catches his niece trying to peek, "Hey-hey! no peeking."

Tia giggles as she covers her eyes once more. Naruto got what he wanted to get from the cupboard and comes to the table. In his hands is a toy that looks like a flower bud. Naruto winds the thing up via a key and puts it in front of Tia.

Tia hears a gentle tune which means she can removes her hands now. The bud turns into a girl ballerina that dances for her. Naruto's niece grins. This is a lovely present. She loves it!

"Uncle Naruto, is this for me?" Tia asked happily. Naruto smiles as the girl watches the toy.

Unknown to the two of them, however, three figures are approaching the toy shop smirking, one of them chuckles sinisterly while the group's shadows looms over the shop's door.

Back inside, the doll finishes her dance as the song comes to an end. Smiling happily, Tia got off her chair and hugged Naruto happily.

"Even though we're not blood, you are the best uncle of all time!" said Tia happily. Tia loves being with him and would be hurt if anything were to happen to him.

Just when the teen and niece are having a tender moment, it was suddenly stopped when the locked door begins to rattle. The two look as the rattling got louder. Something is trying to get inside! Naruto hugs his niece protectively.

"Uncle Naruto, what is it?" asked Tia getting scared.

"I don't know. Stay in here and don't come out, okay?" Naruto asked as he puts Tia in the cupboard. He got in front of it, and into a fighting position, just then a blast broke the window and three figures came through. One appeared to have bleached white hair, and the two accompanying him were a bit of stout characters, and all three were wearing black cloaks with snake symbol badges.

"Our Lord would like to have a word with you." One of the boys said.

"Get him, boys!" The two jumps on Naruto and fought with him.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and five more Naruto's appeared, and all of them began engaging in combat.

Tia quietly opens the door a bit and watches as her uncle fights the boys. Now Naruto is an experienced, inventor, as well as a ninja but not even his moves were enough because the bleached one pulled out a wand and zapped him, leaving him weakened. A table was thrown towards the cupboard closing the door and causing Tia to get push inside.

"We got him Draco!" one said.

"Let's get out of here!" the lead one said.

"Hey! Let me go! Tia!" cried Naruto.

Tia looks horrified as the whole thing suddenly went quiet, too quiet. She manages to get the door opened as well as move the table. She looks in shock. The whole shop is a mess! It is dark, stuff is thrown around and paint buckets are spilled. But that isn't important right now.

"Uncle Naruto!" cried Tia as she runs to the broken window. She continues calling out to Naruto. "Uncle Naruto, where are you? Uncle Naruto!? UNCLE NARUTO!"

Sadly, all that was responding were her own echoes. Naruto has been kidnapped.

**This was just the beginning of The Great Author Detective**

**(I know you guys will enjoy this piece of work)**


	2. Airnaruto of Baker Street

**(Now we progress to the two main heroes of this parody, and I'm not considered the first main hero, but someone else)**

A while after, a carriage is seen going through the streets of Toonsville. Someone speaks up as we focus on it.

_"Well when it happened, it happened on the eve of Queen Minerva __McGonagall__'s Diamond Jubilee. The same thing happens on the year the government almost came to an end. The Queen..." The voice chuckles as he said, "Now look at me! I'm getting ahead here! Let me back up a bit!"_

As the carriage continues, we see someone in it reading a newspaper. It is a man wearing an overcoat over violet armor and held a green scepter. He is the one narrating.

_"My name is Dr. DarkMagicianmon, a Digimon who came home."_ narrated DarkMagicianmon.

The carriage stops allowing the Digimon to get off. He looks through his paper and look at some of the place that has some rooms to rent out.

_"I just came back to Toonsville after doing military business and I wanted to find a quiet place to stay at."_

While the Digimon kept on reading, he noticed a drop of rain fell on his paper. It is beginning so he puts the paper away and gets his umbrella to keep him stay dry. He kept on narrating,

_"Somewhere warm that is. Heh, heh, heh. Anyway, I didn't know this but my life will soon change forever."_

DarkMagicianmon walks through an alleyway when he hears something, a sound of someone crying. Out of curiosity, he goes to see what it is. It came from a box nearby. As he looks in it, the Digimon sees a little girl crying softly. Unknown to him at the time, it is Tia.

"Oh dear." said DarkMagicianmon worried. A girl like her shouldn't be out this late unless it is for a good reason. DarkMagicianmon gets a hanky out and gives it to Tia who sees him. "Don't cry, young one. Here." The girl sniffs, takes the hanky, and blows into it before giving it back. After putting the hanky away, DarkMagicianmon smiles as he sat down next to her. "There, all better. What is wrong?"

"I'm lost. I was hoping to find Airnaruto of Baker Street." said Tia concerned. Her uncle was kidnapped. She was hoping if anyone could help him find Naruto, it could be Airnaruto. She gave the Digimon a newspaper clipping which shows one of the detective's recent cases.

"Hmmm...famous Author/detective solves mystery." DarkMagicianmon said reading the paper. He looks concerned as he said, "But where are your guardians?"

"Why else am I looking for Airnaruto? I must find him but I don't know where to go!" cried Tia as she sobs into her scarf.

"Calm down now. I don't know any Airnaruto." DarkMagicianmon said calmly. Tia looks sadly. DarkMagicianmon smiles as he said, "But I do know where Baker Street is at." This made the girl smiles. At last, she can find Airnaruto and get his help! As DarkMagicianmon opens his umbrella up again, he said, "Let's go find this detective together."

"Thank you Mr…" Tia wondered who he was.

"DarkMagicianmon, please meet you Ms…"

"Uzumaki, Tia Uzumaki." She introduced.

Airnaruto's building is on Baker Street right near the home of Sherlock Holmes, the other famous detective. Although most people call Sherlock for help, when he isn't around, they call on Airnaruto. As the great detective plays his violin, Tia and DarkMagicianmon got to Airnaruto's building and goes up to the door.  
DarkMagicianmon knocks on the door and it opens up to reveal a black haired woman with a blue shirt and white pants, with her arm full of junk. The Digimon wonders if he's imagining things when he noticed she is carrying a mace as well. The woman's name is Chi-Chi, Airnaruto's housekeeper.

"Evening madam. Is this where Airnaruto of Baker Street lives?" asked DarkMagicianmon politely as he removes his magician hat out of politeness.

"Unfortunately yes but he is out right now. You can come in if you like and wait." said Chi-Chi.

"Well I don't want to be a bother. This girl..."

DarkMagicianmon realized that Tia isn't next to him anymore. Looking around, he and Chi-Chi sees Tia already inside the building. Smiling happily, she sat near the fireplace while looking at a magnifying glass.

"Oh my!" gasped Chi-Chi as she gave what she's holding to a startled DarkMagicianmon and run over to Tia. "Little girl, you must be cold!" The old woman takes Tia's hat that she's wearing and wrings it (it was wet) and took the scarf off. "Little girl, I know how to cheer you up. Tea and snacks will do you good!"

Chi-Chi giggles as she heads to the kitchen. As she does, Tia looks around the room and smiles. There are inventions, a pipe, shoes (each turn in a circular motion), and such are over the place. Whoever this Airnaruto person is he's one big detective.

DarkMagicianmon has managed to hang up his coat when a voice from the front door yelled out, "Ah ha! The villain may have got away this time but he shall be mine!"

DarkMagicianmon yelps as the front door opens up. Coming into the room is a man in Chinese clothes. He laughs as he holds up a gun while lightning strike. DarkMagicianmon gasp in fear. This lunatic is going to kill him!

"Move it, dude! You're in the way!" snapped the man as he rushes by the Digimon going to a table.  
"Now wait a minute!" protested DarkMagicianmon in alarm. He yelps as the man threw off the hat he's wearing, it landing on the Digimon's head. With a sigh, DarkMagicianmon removes the hat as he said, "Who the devil do you think you are?"

"Who me?" asked the man. He turns and said, "Well, if you must know..." For a while, it looks like he is about to pull his face off. But in reality, he is wearing a mask the whole time! His real face is actually that of a different guy that looked more good looking. "My name is Airnaruto of Baker Street, my fine friend!"

DarkMagicianmon looks dumbstruck. This strange guy is the one Tia wanted to see? Airnaruto chuckles as he removes a tab on his coat, letting air out. He is return to his thin like form surprising the Digimon some more.

Tia smiles. She is happy to finally find him. Now he could help! Tia walks up as he said, "Mr. Airnaruto! I am in need of your help! I..."

"Hold on, kid, one at a time!" yelled Airnaruto removing his disguise, obviously not paying an attention to what the girl is saying. He got his house robe on and tosses a dart without looking over his shoulder hitting the bull's eye on a nearby dart board.

"Please listen, I am in trouble! You got to..."

"Hold that thought!"

Airnaruto went by her making Tia groans. DarkMagicianmon frowns. This girl needed this guy's help and he rudely ignored her! What kind of detective is he anyway?!

"Hey listen here punk!" protested DarkMagicianmon. Airnaruto ignores him as he goes by him and Tia quickly. "This young girl wants your help here! You should..."

"Do me a favor, hold this my fellow Digimon doctor, will ya?" Airnaruto interrupts giving him the gun.

"Oh, okay." DarkMagicianmon closes his eyes, unaware of what he's holding while pointing the gun to his head. Opening his eyes, he yelps as he holds it away from him. Airnaruto took the gun back making the Digimon relief. But then DarkMagicianmon realized something. "Now hold it! How did you know I was a doctor, let alone a Digimon??"

"More like a surgeon exactly. You came back after serving in the military, huh?"

"Uh...yeah, that's right. DarkMagicianmon. But how..."

Airnaruto laughs as he say, "Come on. It is so easy!" As he talks, he holds up the Digimon's arm and shows something on the Digimon's overcoat. You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lembert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses." Putting the Digimon's arm down, he gets a lot of pillows with plans to use them. "And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by it's," Airnaruto whispers to Tia as he said the next part, "peculiar pungency", Tia has no idea what the guy said but did not bother to ask about it, "and found only on File Island, which you came from being home to all Digimon."

The Digimon clearly looks amazed. Airnaruto has known all that? He yelps as Airnaruto threw three pillows at him, most of which cover his dace.

"That was amazing. It was like you read me like a book." said DarkMagicianmon.

"What can I say, I am the greatest detective, though second only to Sherlock Holmes the lucky bastard." said Airnaruto with a shrug. Without warning, he gets a gun ready and prepares to fire at the pillows while DarkMagicianmon is still holding them.

Gasping in horror, DarkMagicianmon threw the pillows onto a chair nearby and heads for cover grabbing Tia as the two hid behind another chair. Airnaruto then fires at the pillows very fast causing feathers to pop out. The firing done, DarkMagicianmon and Tia look out carefully.

"What is going on in here?" demanded Chi-Chi who came out of the kitchen. The shots have interrupted her work. She yelps as some feathers got caught in her mouth. Spitting them out, Chi-Chi gasped, "My good pillows!"

She looks at the damage that was caused to her pillows. They were her best pillows, she made them herself! She glances at the culprit who kneels in a chair tossing the feathers.

"Mr. Airnaruto!" screamed Chi-Chi as Airnaruto look at her spitting out more feathers. "Must I tell you this..."

"Calm down, all is fine, Chi-Chi." assured the detective. He sniffed the air and said, "Ahh! You made your apple crumpets! Go on and get the guests some." Airnaruto pushes Chi-Chi back into the kitchen as the old woman, still about the pillows, protested, "But...I...now...but..."

Airnaruto closes the door on her once Chi-Chi is inside cutting her off. He said, "Now then..."  
The detective got on the floor and searches it, looking for something, "Now where is it? I know the bullet is..." He sees a pair of girl's legs in his way making him look up. Tia is holding a bullet. He takes it as he said, "Oh good. Thanks Miss..."

"Uzumaki. Tia Uzumaki," The girl said smiling.

"Whatever."

"Listen, you got to..."

Airnaruto hushed the girl and gets another bullet out. He smirked. He is almost close now! He has been pursuing a villain who managed to escape him so far. If the bullets match, Airnaruto got him! The detective puts both bullets under a microscope and looks at them carefully while rolling them. So far, the markings match.

"So good..." Airnaruto said eagerly. After rolling them, he finds another match. "Yes. Yeah!" He rolls then and gasps in horror. The markings this time are in separate directions. "NOOOOOOO!"

Airnaruto groans as he looks up from his microscope groaning, "No, no! I almost made it. But...another dead end," Airnaruto groans as he throws the bullets away and goes to his chair. "I almost have him. If those bullets have match, he woulda been in jail later!"

Sighing at a failure, Airnaruto sat down and takes a violin to play with it. Tia and DarkMagicianmon cringes. The detective is obviously no maestro when it comes to violin playing.

"Tia." DarkMagicianmon said motioning the girl to try once more to get Airnaruto's help.

Tia comes over determined. She has come all this way to get his help and this time, he will listen to her.

"Well, now since you are not busy, will you listen to me? My uncle is gone and I don't know what to do." insisted Tia.

Airnaruto sighs in annoyance as he said, "Kid, listen. I _am_ busy wallowing in misery and now is not the time for that." As he continues playing, he sees Tia giving him a puppy cute eyes look. Rolling his eyes, the detective said, "Go bug your aunt or your mom and dad. Maybe they know where he is."

Tia comment, "My mother figure Megumi, is dead, and my uncle isn't married."

Airnaruto's violin playing was cut short as he yelps upon hearing that. DarkMagicianmon is relieved. At least he stops playing.

"Uh, well, uh..." Airnaruto said awkwardly. Finally he groans while crossing his arms snapping, "Look kiddo! I am not a Lost and Found, okay?! I am not going to go out looking for lost uncles!!"

Airnaruto turns away making Tia annoyed. What is with this detective? He is supposed to be the great and he is turning her down?

"Geez, what kind of detective are you anyway, turning a girl down when she needs your help?" exclaimed Tia. "Besides, my uncle is not lost. He was grabbed by Slytherins!"

"I told you kid, I..." However when he realized that Tia said 'Slytherins', his eyes widen as he leans to the girl intently. "Wait, you said...Slytherins?"

"I did..."

"Tell me about these Slytherins. Did two of them appear to be stout and looked too stupid to think for themselves?"

"I didn't get a good look...but I do recall one of them with bleach white hair." Tia informed the detective.

"Ah ha," Airnaruto said in triumph as he stood up in his chair. "Just as I thought!"

"Excuse me, do you know them?" asked DarkMagicianmon surprised. He expects this detective has run in with these Slytherins before.

"Of course! That Bleach white haired Slytherin goes by the name of Draco Malfoy. And he is never seen without his two dimwitted cohorts Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle! They are the snake trio who work for the villain I was pursuing! The horror and most dangerous there is. The nefarious... LORD VOLDEMORT!!"

Airnaruto points to a picture above his fireplace as DarkMagicianmon and Tia gasp. The picture is that of a man with beady eyes, and slits as nostrils grinning sinisterly wearing a black cloak. This is Lord Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort?" asked DarkMagicianmon nervously.

"Originally known as Tom Marvolo Riddle when he was a teenager, but as he grew older he let dark evil magic corrupt him and he took on a name that people would remember when he said he would become the greatest sorcerer in the world." remarked Airnaruto as he leans over the top of chair. "He is a genius." He detectives, literally, down and reappears at this time. "An evil genius that is," He goes in front of the chair now. "The Darkside of crime!"

"He's really as you say?"

"He is worst!" yelled Airnaruto as he pokes his head through a banister behind them startling them. "I have been going after him for years trying to put that fiend behind bars. Each time, I came close, but each time he escapes me!"

Airnaruto goes to the picture and waves a fist at it angrily as he continues, "As long as he's out there, all of Toonsville is not safe! He can make any evil plan, use anyone against their will, and commit any depravity! Why, I wouldn't be surprised if he is making an evil plan as of right now!"

Tia gasps in horror. If what Airnaruto said is true, her uncle is in danger!

**(Yes Airnaruto and I are the main heroes of this, but Airnaruto is the first hero while I play sidekick, but just this once.)**


	3. Lord Voldemort

**(Now it's time to find out what has become of Tia's uncle, and what exactly is Lord Voldemort planning)**

Somewhere in the dark places of Toonsville, activity is happening at a dark and evil hideout. This belongs to Lord Voldemort, the evil villain and genius. Near it is a prison cell where someone is working. In the prison itself, a robot was pouring tea into a cup while its maker, Naruto, works sadly on its podium controlling its movements. He has been at work for his captor ever since he was bought here. Speaking of which, the villain himself watch him from where he's at.

Naruto glares at the Lord who chuckles evilly, "Quite an ingenious scheme eh Naruto? You should be proud to be involved in it."

"But this thing, it goes beyond the level of monstrous!" Naruto said in gasp as he works while the robot he works on pour some sugar into his tea and stir.

"Maybe, but remember, this must be done by tomorrow...or else. Trust me, you know what happens if you fail."

To prove his point, Voldemort holds up what appears to some sort of bell. He rings it once as if summoning something. Naruto frowns as he looks upset. He is not going to be afraid by this monster!

"I don't care!" snapped Naruto as he pounds on the control angrily. This results in the robot going out of control. The thing dumps the cup of tea on its head, grabs a teapot, and pours it on its head as well. It then threw the thing at Voldemort who got out of the way in time. The thing rushes around like crazy. Soon it stops but squirts some oil onto Voldemort's cloak in the progress. The Lord frowns at this.

"Do whatever you want with me. I refuse to be a part of this evil any more!" said Naruto defiantly.  
Voldemort cleans the oil off his cloak as he smirks evilly. He expected Naruto to try to defy him. Fortunately, he has his ways of making the ninja/inventor work for him.

"Well...if you insist. Oh, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to surprise you but now is a good time anyway. I am going to have your little foster niece brought here." Voldemort chuckles evilly as he picks up Tia's ballerina doll, which his Slytherin boys grabbed before they left with Naruto, and winds it up.

"Tia?" gasped Naruto in shock.

"Sadly yes." Voldemort sets the doll down and watches it dance. "It's sad really. I wonder what would happen should anything were to happen to her? Why, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night."

"You...you wouldn't dare hurt her!"

The Lord takes the doll and grins evilly. Suddenly he squeezes the doll too hard causing it to break! He make fake 'tsk' noises at the doll...then jumps at the inventor startling him.

"Let me make this clear." He began calmly, "IF YOU WANT YOUR NIECE TO LIVE, I SUGGEST YOU FINISH YOUR JOB NARUTO!!" yelled Voldemort threateningly. Soon any bravery Naruto had is gone. Not wanting Tia to be hurt, he goes back to work. Voldemort chuckles evilly as he left the cell.

"I always have my way with my 'guests'." Voldemort said evilly. As he walks on, he writes a list. There are things on it that is needed for the big night tomorrow. Voldemort arrives at the doorway and sees his Slytherins Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle sleeping on the top step of the stairs. They have been tired after one big kidnapping. Well, it's time to wake them up.

"Boys." Voldemort said gently at first. He frowns as he noticed that they are sleeping. Growling, he yells loudly, "BOYS!"

The Slytherins woke up quickly and fell down and roll down the stairs. Seeing Voldemort, the Slytherins stood in attention as Draco said, "We're here! Bright and alert!"

"I thought so. Listen up, take this list." Voldemort hands the list to Crabbe. "Get every item on it and no mistakes."

"Yes! No mistakes, Lord Voldemort." said Crabbe nodding.

"No mistakes, right!" assured Goyle.

"Let's see what have we here?" Malfoy read the list, "Tools, gears, girls, uniforms..."

"GET GOING!" snapped Voldemort impatiently.

"We're going, we're going!" yelled Malfoy as him and his cohorts run off to do their Dark Lord's bidding.

In Voldemort's HQ, his minions cheers as the villain himself sat on a throne made for him. He chuckles evilly and holds up a hand making them stop. , "My friends, we are about to embark on the most odious, the most evil, and the most diabolical scheme of my illustrious career. A crime to top all crimes, a crime that will live in infamy!" Voldemort said evilly and confidently.

The minions cheers wildly. Well, all but a ghost named Box Ghost who was looking at his empty mug. He needs more of the 'good stuff'. Sadly, he holds it upside down as the last drop fell to the floor.

"When are they gonna bring out the rum?" B.G asks himself.

Voldemort holds up a newspaper. It has an article announcing Queen Minerva McGonagall'sDiamond Jubilee. "Tomorrow, our beloved monarch will celebrate her Diamond Jubilee. And thanks to our new friend Naruto," The men laugh at that, "She will never forget tomorrow night as long as she lives. It will begin my new life as the ruler of Toonsville!!"

"A remarkable plan My Lord, but why not use the Imperious Curse to get the toymaker to make him work faster?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

"True, it would ensure his full cooperation but, since I'd be the one controlling his body, he wouldn't have access to the mental skills I require him for." Voldemort replies, "And besides, I find threatening him with the death of his niece more appropriate."

Voldemort picks up his wand and turns it into a cane and then gets a top hat and rolls it on his shoulders before putting it on and laughing evilly, as music begins to play.

Voldemort: _**From the brain that brought you the Big Ben 10 Caper  
The head that made headlines in every newspaper  
And wondrous things like the High Tower Bridge Job  
That cunning display that made Toonsvilleers sob**_

He pulls a rope that reveals a bottle of fire whiskey that starts to pour into a fountain causing Box Ghost to forget about the beer and start lapping up the whiskey like a dog before Voldemort kicked him into the fountain

_**Now comes the real tour de force  
Tricky and wicked, of course  
My earlier crimes were fine for their times  
But now that I'm at it again**_

_**An even grimmer plot has been simmering  
In my great criminal brain**_

The minions smiles as they sing along.

Minions: _**Even meaner? You mean it?  
Worse than the widows and orphans you drowned? **_

Box Ghost got out of the fountain drunk like a skunk. The remaining thugs lift Voldemort on their shoulders spinning him around.

_**You're the best of the worst around  
Oh, Voldemort  
Oh, Voldemort  
The rest fall behind  
To Voldemort  
To Voldemort  
The world's greatest criminal mind.**_

His minions put their boss down and back away as they watch Voldemort plays a harp beautifully. Well, it would have sounded beautifully if it wasn't played by a psychotic wizard who hates muggles.

"Thank you, thank you all but sadly, Thank you, Thank you; but it hasn't all been champagne and caviar. I've had my share of adversity, thanks to that miserable second-rate detective: Airnaruto of Baker Street!!" said Voldemort hissing in hatred.

The Lord motions to a detective toy that is supposed to look like Airnaruto, only with needles in it. The minions boo and jeer at it, all hating the detective as well.

"For years, that insufferable pipsqueak has interfered with my plans. I haven't had a moment's peace of mind." Voldemort says sadly. The minions made 'aww' noises while Box Ghost sniffs and cries. The villain smirks evilly as he said, "But all that's in the bloody past. This time no one, not even Airnaruto will stop me now! All will bow before me!!"

As his minions bows, they continue to sing.

_**Oh, Voldemort  
Oh, Voldemort  
You're tops and that's that  
To Voldemort  
To Voldemort.**_

Voldemort is about to drink from his glass until he heard the Box Ghost say something you should never say to the Dark Lord.

Box Ghost: _**To Tom Riddle, the world's greatest wizard. (Hic)**_

Suddenly Voldemort spits his wine out alarmed. The minions gasp in horror. The ghost has made the most fatal mistake ever!

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Voldemort asked the drunk ghost, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" If there is one thing that Voldemort hates more than Airnaruto is being named after his filthy muggle father.

"My Lord please he didn't mean it." Rex Raptor said.

"Yeah is was just a slip of the tongue." Jirobo the Sound Ninja said.

"My name is NOT Tom Riddle!" Voldemort shouted, picking the Box Ghost up by the collar.

"Of course it's not; it's Voldemort." Bowser says.

"Yeah, Lord Voldemort, seriously." Motor Ed added.

"SILCENCE!" Voldemort

He throws Box Ghost out the theatre door.

"You may be a ghost but I can still use my curses on you!" Voldemort said aiming his wand at the ghost but was suddenly held back by some sticky web.

The Webbing came from the Spider Ninja Kidomaru, "Forgive me Lord, but does this have to result in a murder, I really don't want to be burying any bodies tonight."

"Yeah the dumbass ain't worth it." Tayuya says.

"Good point but still, my dear Box Ghost; I'm afraid you've gone and upset me; you know what happens when someone upsets me."

Voldemort pulls out a bell causing the others to gasp in fear

Voldemort rings the bell and slithering along is Voldemort's pet snake; Nagini who licks her lips. Unfortunately for Box Ghost he was too drunk to see the snake behind him.

Box Ghost: _**Oh, Voldemort  
Oh, Voldemort  
You're the tops and that's true.  
(hic) Oh dear.  
To Voldemort  
To Voldemort**_

The snake puts B.G on the tip of her tail, flicking him up in the air… The other minions look scared while Voldemort hums to himself.

_**To Dominic, the world's greatest-**_

Nagini then swallows him whole and sighs in content, all the other minions salute to their lost ally.

Voldemort holds a napkin up to Nagini's mouth to wipe off any stray blood.

"Oh Nagini my precious, my baby. Did Daddy's little mascot enjoy her tasty treat?"

Nagini belches a bit, "Excuse me." She said.

Voldemort looks alarmed but shook it off smiling. As he goes over to his minions who are scared out of their minds, he said, "I trust that there won't be any further interruptions now as you were singing?"

After what they just saw, the minions are too scared to continue singing as they huddle close together. But when Voldemort shows his bell, they changed their minds quickly and continue the song.

Minions: _**Even louder  
We'll shout it!  
No one can doubt what we know you can do.**_

The minions now grab a robe, crown, and a scepter and runs to their boss giving each to him. He smirks evilly as he looks like some sort of evil king.

_**You're more evil than even you  
Oh, Voldemort  
Oh, Voldemort  
You're one of a kind  
To Voldemort  
To Voldemort**_

As the minions were singing, they uses jewels to make a pyramid. Bouncer Beagle can't kept his balance on a pearl causing them all to fall. More of the baddies swing on chandeliers. Big Time Beagle misses and falls. Voldemort looks like he is going to catch him with his robe but then he pulls it back causing the beagle boy to hit the floor.

_**The world's greatest criminal mind.**_

The song ends as the baddies gave one more toast to their boss as he finishes drinking. Voldemort smirks evilly. All is going according to plan.

Back at Airnaruto's place, Tia has finished telling the detective what happen. Airnaruto is interested now. Besides, since he does, he will be one step closer to putting the villain behind bars once and for all.

"Interesting...this case is most intriguing with it's multiplicity of elements... it's many twists and turns." said Airnaruto curiously. "Now, are you sure you told me all of it? The slightest detail may be the key to solving this case."

"I told you all I know. After the Slytherins grabbed my uncle, he was gone." Tia said worried.

"What do you make of it?" DarkMagicianmon asked the detective.

"Knowing from all my experience of working with Harry Potter in capturing this foul wizard, he's probably up to his old tricks again. Whatever Voldemort is up to, it is sinister." Airnaruto said as he paces, Tia following him. "But the main question is, what would he want with a toymaker?"

Tia stops by the window. She suddenly looks out it and screams as a familiar bleach haired Slytherin peeks in it. Airnaruto turns as the Slytherins try to make a break for it.

"Ha ha!" yelled Airnaruto as he runs to the door. "DarkMagicianmon after them!"

"On it, Airnaruto!" said DarkMagicianmon as he follows the detective. The two run outside but by then, they've disappeared. This doesn't discourage the detective though, as he searches the sidewalk. There are footprints shown, muddy shoe footprints.

"Great he got away." said DarkMagicianmon.

"So you think, my dear Digimon! He left a clue, these obvious muddy footprints!" Airnaruto said with a smirk.

"Obviously belonging to the same creeps who grabbed the girl's foster uncle. It's them all right...and muddy to boot."

"Look at this!"

Airnaruto turns and sees a cloth in DarkMagicianmon's hands. He grins as he recognized it, taking it. "Ah ha! Good work, old friend!"

"He follows the detective into the building where Chi-Chi is trying to calm down the scared Tia.

"There, there, dear. It's all right. It's gone." Chi-Chi said gently. She yelps while pulling Tia away as Airnaruto rushes by excited. The woman frowns. The detective's insensitivity gets on her nerves sometimes.  
As DarkMagicianmon enters, he said to Tia, "Those boys are gone."'

"They won't be for long! Trust me, Miss Uzukazi." Airnaruto begins to say while removing his robe.

"Uzumaki." Tia corrected him in annoyance.

"Whatever. Time for us to go them. They should lead us to the toy maker!"

"You can get him back?" asked Tia excited. She knew she could count on Airnaruto! She runs over and hugs him.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey, kid, give me space!" insisted Airnaruto as he pushes the girl down and got free of her hold. "We will soon anyway. Let's go DarkMagicianmon. We got to go visit Fang ASAP."

DarkMagicianmon looks puzzled as the duck puts a cape on from a suit of armor. He asked, "Fang?"

"Oh, he's a dear old companion of mine, belongs to a giant who lives near me! You got to see him! He is what we needed for tracking!"

DarkMagicianmon looks astounded while the detective puts his hat on. Did the detective just said...

"You want me to come?" asked DarkMagicianmon amazed.

"Come on! I am sure someone curious like you would want to come! You being a Digimon and let alone a member of the order of the Magical Digimon!" Airnaruto said with a grin, knowing the Digimon won't resist a call to adventure.

"Geez. I am curious now that you mention it."

"Don't forget me! I'm coming!" said Tia as she gets her hat and scarf off. She accidentally causes Airnaruto's violin to fall but he seizes it in time.

"Whoa, whoa. No way! I cannot allow my customer to be put in jeopardy!" remarked the detective putting the violin back on his chair it has fallen from.

"I can't wait! We're going to take a cab, right?"

Airnaruto groans. Obviously this kid doesn't understand. While Tia puts some snacks into her pocket, he tries to explain to her, "Look, kid, try to understand here. It's going to be quite dangerous."

Tia retort, "Yeah, right. That doesn't work on me. Besides, I'd be A LOT safer accompanying you two than I would be on my own if the Slytherins came back while you two were gone."

"Yeah, but still..." Airnaruto yelps as he sat on his violin by mistake. He groans as he pulls what's left of it out. He noticed Tia giving him the puppy dog eyes look again. He groans as he said, "Look, I'm telling you for the last time. You are not going so that's that!!"

**(Boy Airnaruto you have no idea. But hope we can track those snakes)**


	4. Break in at the Toystore

**(This is where we all track those Slytherins and find out exactly what they're up to, and hopefully lead us to Voldemort)**

Sherlock Holmes's home, as you recall, is right next door near Airnaruto's building. The man himself is busy on a case unaware that a wall is opening revealing a secret passage. DarkMagicianmon follows him while the Digimon himself is followed by, much to Airnaruto's annoyance, Tia who helps open the door further.

"And she came." Airnaruto groans as Tia follows him. "I said a million times she wasn't coming and yet..."

Tia quiets him as two shadows appear. Sherlock and his assistant Watson are approaching. The detective closes the passage quickly so they can hear the conversion without being detected.

"I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective and I want to introspect." said Sherlock in his own way.

"But Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull." protested Watson.

"Let's go then!"

The three in the passageway waited until they are certain that it is safe to come out. When it is, Airnaruto comes out follow by the two as he called out, "Fang? Oh Fangy boy, where are you?"

"So is Fang?" Tia asked DarkMagicianmon curiously.

"Well, uh, he's a...a…well..." DarkMagicianmon pauses as Tia wait. He turns to the detective and asked, "Say Airnaruto? Who is Fang?"

As if to answer DarkMagicianmon's question, big footsteps are approaching. Suddenly something appears big and happy to see the detective. It is a large boarhound. His name is Fang, Sherlock's dog and Airnaruto's friend.

"There you are, Fang!" said Airnaruto happily as he pushes DarkMagicianmon forward.

"DarkMagicianmon, this is Fang. Fang, DarkMagicianmon!"

"Very nice to meet you." said DarkMagicianmon nervously as he pats the dog on the nose.

Fang frowns and growls at DarkMagicianmon. Airnaruto has to push him back before he tries anything,

"Now, now Fang, stop! Enough already!"

Fang's reaction to DarkMagicianmon caused him to create a barrier around him. Luckily for him, the boarhound has calmed down and sniffs the whole room.  
"Sorry about that. He intends to do that to people he don't like. And believe it or not he was at first a bloody coward according to his first owner, but Sherlock trained him to become the best tracker dog to ever live, and when Holmes ain't using him, I borrow him." Airnaruto said to DarkMagicianmon who lowered his barrier. "He's got the best senses of sight, hearing and smell of any dog; I've ever trained, but he's extremely frisky."

Fang stops to where Tia is hiding sniffing her out. The girl pushes the fringe she's hiding behind aside and smiles. The boarhound smiles back and barks happily. He has no reason to hate this one.

"Hey there, Fang." said Tia as she pats the boarhound on the nose. Fang sniffs her making her giggled, "You are silly. How about a snack?"

Fang nods happily. Tia gets a snack out and holds it to him. Fang licks it off her hand making her giggle some more.

"All right, Fang. Time to...Fang? We got a mission to go to. I..." Airnaruto stops and frowns as the boarhound is on his back getting a belly rub from Tia. The detective rolls his eyes and whistles getting Fang's attention. Both Tia and Fang sees him tapping his foot impatiently.

"Get over here." Airnaruto said impatiently not in the mood for this. Tia sighs as she slides walks back over to DarkMagicianmon. Fang stood in attention as the detective continues, "Now that's settled, Fang, find this...boy!"

Airnaruto takes out a cloth and holds it for him to sniff. When he does, Fang growled. The detective grins as he barks and growls along with him.

"I see. You know selfish boys like him. Bark! A snake! Bark! A villain! Black cloak. Bleach hair cut!!" He notices Fang looking puzzled at what he just said. Airnaruto rolls his eyes as he said, "Okay! He's a bleach white haired Slytherin boy!" Fang growls again after getting it. "Good! Now we're talking! Did you sniff him out?" Fang nods in confirmation. Airnaruto smirks as he turned around while saying, "Very good, Fang!"

He turns back and looks annoyed. Fang is paying attention to Tia and DarkMagicianmon right now. Airnaruto sighs.

Getting in front of Fang, the detective said, "All right Miss Uzuwaki..."

"Uzumaki!" said Tia and DarkMagicianmon at once in annoyance.

"Whatever. Your uncle is good as found!" With a laugh, Airnaruto puts a leash on Fang and then makes a 'pointer' pose as he said, "All right, Fang! Go!"

Fang runs...only to run over Airnaruto by mistake. The detective groans as he held on the leash tightly while Fang runs out. The detective said, " Tally ho. Hee hee."

As the pair runs out, DarkMagicianmon and Tia runs to catch up to the two not wanting to be left behind.

Later, Fang continues sniffing around in hopes to find the Slytherins. Picking it up, the boarhound growls and runs off. Airnaruto, DarkMagicianmon, and Tia was holding onto him as if with dear lives.

"Ha! Whatcha think, DarkMagicianmon? Thrill of the hunt?" Airnaruto calls to DarkMagicianmon who is holding onto the tail.

"Yeah. Very good." said DarkMagicianmon holding on to dear life.

"He won't be far now!"

Speaking of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, are inside a toy store designed like FAO Swartz that they broke into stealing stuff that is on their boss's list. Crabbe removes some guards' clothes off huge size toy soldiers nearby putting them in the sack.

"Got the uniforms." Said Crabbe.

"Very good, boys." said Malfoy proudly. They are doing their boss proud. The leader reads the list and checks it. "So far, we got tools."

"Check." said Goyle laughing madly as he holds the sack with the tools.

"Gears."

"Double Check." said Crabbe looking at the gears in his sack.

"Girl," Malfoy continues.

"Sorry didn't get her." Goyle said with guilt.

"Don't worry we'll be back for her." Malfoy said as he continued to read the list, "Uniforms,"

"Got a lot of them." coughed Crabbe. So far, the Slytherins got most of what is on the list. They need to get the girl and they are finished.

Suddenly a howl is heard alarming them.

"Aahhhhhh! We got to hide, we got to hide, we got to hide!" yelped Crabbe like mad. He didn't come all this way just to get caught! He doesn't want to get caught! Psycho still wants to date his girlfriend Sarah, who is ironically Doom's sister and Greasy's cousin.

"Hide you idiots!" yelled Malfoy grabbing hats from the toy soldiers. He puts them in his sack and goes to run with his gang. Unknown to him, the list fell from his person and landed in front of the now naked toy soldiers.

Outside, Fang has arrived at the toy store pointing to it.

"Perfect! They're here! Nicely done!" laughed Airnaruto as he got onto the ground. He turns and noticed Tia is on Fang's muzzle holding her arms out. It is obvious to the detective that the girl wants to be catch when she jumps. The detective looks annoyed but sighs as he held his arms out. Tia jumps into his arms as he caught her. Airnaruto sighs as he puts Tia down on the ground. He does what he can to get Voldemort.

DarkMagicianmon tries his best to get off as well. Fang growls at him. He still doesn't like the Digimon, at all. DarkMagicianmon chuckles sheepishly as he tries to jump off. However the boarhound purposely sneezes sending the Digimon to the ground hard. He groans but he is okay.

Airnaruto couldn't help but chuckled. Turning to Fang, he said, "All right, Fang. We will go in soon so until we come back out, sit!" However he noticed Fang just stands there. He frowns. He is not going to have disobedience, not from his trainee! "I said sit!"

"Sit, Fang!" Tia said gently. Suddenly Fang does what he said. Airnaruto frowns at the girl. He notices how Tia has an easier time getting Fang to cooperate than he does.

"Good boy, Fang. Now, excuse me..." said Airnaruto as he goes by Tia.

"Now Fang, stay here so we can find my uncle."

Airnaruto sighs as he checks the windows of the toy store. So far, it doesn't look like there is a sign of a break in. Or is there? He notices something and points to a small hole in the center of a window.

"See? They went in there!" said Airnaruto in triumph.

"How could they get in there?" asked DarkMagicianmon puzzled. The hole is too small!

"Watch and learn."

Airnaruto takes DarkMagicianmon's hand and puts a finger in the hole. He motions for DarkMagicianmon to pull his hand back. He did and to his amazement, the window opens instantly making another door!  
"Well, I'm amazed."

Airnaruto then goes into the window as Tia and DarkMagicianmon follow him in.

Once the three are inside, DarkMagicianmon puts the window back where it is at originally. They walk through the store. The place itself is huge. Yet, why would the Slytherins go to another toy store after trashing another?

DarkMagicianmon yelps as he wasn't watching where he was going causing him to bump into something. "Geez sorry, m..."

He stops as he realized he has bumped into a giant doll. The Digimon chuckles sheepishly as he goes on. He and Tia looks around. "My goodness. There's sure a lot of toys here."

"That's FAO Swartz for you." Tia says.

"Yes, but remember, there is always a fiend around any one of them!" said Airnaruto appearing from behind the doll's leg startling DarkMagicianmon and Tia. "So stay alert! I am not cleaning up after you if anyone gets hurt!"

Airnaruto with a smirk sneaks around the place while Tia and DarkMagicianmon follow him carefully. They all got to another shelf via ladder. Airnaruto and DarkMagicianmon walks down a shelf quietly. So far, it looks like they are doing okay.

Suddenly a crashing noise is heard stopping them and causing DarkMagicianmon to yelp and clutch at his heart like he was having a digital heart attack. Startled, the two looks to see if they were attacked. As it turns out though, Tia has turned a toy music box on and is watching a toy band play much to her amusement and Airnaruto's annoyance.

"For crying out...oooh," Airnaruto angrily runs to the toy box, shutting it off. Glaring angrily at the girl who turned it on, he snapped, "Will you please be quiet?! Kids like you are trouble!" Turning to DarkMagicianmon, he added, "Make sure the girl stays in your sight, got it?!"

DarkMagicianmon salutes the detective as he left in a scoff. He noticed Tia giving a salute of her own playfully. The Digimon is impressed. Despite Airnaruto snapping at her before, she still had faith that he could saved her uncle Naruto.

"Okay, Tia. Try to stay close, okay?" DarkMagicianmon said holding her hand.

The Slytherins watch the three go by a chessboard.

"There's the girl." Malfoy whispered to his men as he nods to Tia.

"Should we nab her now?" Crabbe asks.

"Not yet, we'll wait for the right moment." Malfoy whispered evilly.

They continue to watch as Airnaruto watches the chessboard and pushes a rook over one space. "Checkmate..." He noticed somewhere on the floor making him smirk. "Ah ha!" He gets his magnifying glass out and looks at the floor. There are wet shoe footprints. "They're definitely here!"

The detective follows the prints until he stops at something. He noticed rows of toy soldiers.

"Well, isn't this something." said Airnaruto interested.

"What'd you find Airnaruto?" DarkMagicianmon asked as he came over.

"Look at these soldiers. I may not work here but even I of all people know that these soldiers are naked. Either they are showing off new toys or their uniforms are gone."

The three looks amazed. Something odd is going on. Airnaruto looks and noticed something else.

"Ah ha again!" Airnaruto rushes over to some robots that are open and looks inside. "Either these things need to be recall or someone has removed the gears from these things! Someone bleachy..."

"Oh no." yelped Malfoy as he goes to hide.  
DarkMagicianmon noticed something on the ground and picks it up. It's the same list Malfoy dropped earlier.

"Hey Airnaruto. You may want to..." DarkMagicianmon begins to say.

"Not now. Thinking." Airnaruto said frowning.

"But Airnaruto, I-I..."

DarkMagicianmon didn't get a chance to finish as music begins to play. The two looks around as the music boxes are playing and the winding toys are moving. In fact, all of the toys came to life as if on their own. They expected foul play at work but this is too much!

Tia notices some bubbles nearby and chased them while giggling, separating her from the two men in the progress. The bubbles came from a elephant toy nearby. She smiles. Toys are so much fun!  
She notices a baby carriage rocking back and forth nearby. Out of curiosity, she goes over and looks inside, expecting a baby inside. There is something inside...but it isn't a baby! Goyle laughs madly as he jumps out and grabs her.

Tia's screams are heard by the detective and the Digimon in the other room.

"Tia!" gasped DarkMagicianmon in horror. He remembers that he is supposed to watch her!

"Gotcha!" laughed Goyle's a voice as a sound of a girl being stuffed into a sack is heard.

"We have no time to lose! Over here!" yelled Airnaruto as he runs behind a boy. DarkMagicianmon was about to followed when the detective came back yelling, "Other way, other way! AHHHHHHH!"  
That is because a giant Ferris wheel toy was chasing him. The two runs and jumps onto another toy getting out of the way. That was close! But not for long, a big doll is falling towards them causing them to run. Too fact they couldn't go anywhere due to paper under them!

Before the doll could end the two's lives for good. They managed to get to the paper's end and jumps off while the doll breaks. A piece of the doll, which is an eye, rolled towards DarkMagicianmon and blinks at the Digimon, freaking him out.

Airnaruto rushes by in hopes to get to Tia in time. However Malfoy winds up a jouster and yells, "Charge," The jouster rushes towards our heroes.

Airnaruto yelps as he jumps on a trumpet in the nick of time. DarkMagicianmon wasn't lucky as the spear caught him by the jacket getting him hurled towards a dart board, getting him pinned to it.

"This is embarrassing." D.M said to himself.

Airnaruto took a look. Bad mistake as his head got hit by a cymbal. The band Tia started up before has been started up again! The detective groans as he falls down on a pile of marbles causing them to scatter, each of them flew towards DarkMagicianmon hitting him on the head many times.

"Bye bye. Hee hee hee!" laughed Crabbe madly as the Slytherins, with their new captive in tow, heads to the window. Goyle got it opened...and jumps to dodge an attack by an angry Fang. The boarhound realized that his new friend has been captured and is trying to save her.

"Now what?" groaned Crabbe as he closes the window.

"Follow me!" ordered Malfoy. The Slytherins run back onto the shelves. By this time, Airnaruto has recovered and chased them once more. He goes on a spring horse and uses it to jump to shelf to shelf.

"Stop in the name of Airnaruto!" yelled Airnaruto. He got to the top shelf and jumps off the horse at the base of a big pyramid made up of Lego blocks. Airnaruto is on one side climbing up the pyramid while his enemies are climbing up the other. Malfoy and his goons are jumping in hopes to get to the open sky roof above.

Airnaruto, almost close, jumped at the kidnappers at the last minute, only to miss and caused the whole pyramid of Lego Blocks to fall taking Airnaruto with them.

"That got him." laughed Goyle as the Slytherins got to the roof top successfully. Crabbe threw the tied sack with Tia in it to the top of the roof as he and the others climbed out.

"Mr. Airnaruto, Mr. DarkMagicianmon, help me! Save me!" cried Tia from inside the sack.

The Slytherins got out of the store, Crabbe picking up the sack. Happy at their success, they jump from roof to roof returning to Voldemort's hideout.

Slytherins: _**We got the gears, we got the tools, we got the uniforms, we got the girl, heh-heh-heh-heh.**_

Inside the store, DarkMagicianmon has got himself freed looking worried. Tia has been kidnapped! Oh dear, it is all his fault!

"Airnaruto? Airnaruto!" yelled DarkMagicianmon looking for the detective. He hears the noise of a doll saying mama and goes to where it can be heard at. He finds it and pushes a small boat and a drum out of the way. He finds the detective caught in a doll's pull swing making it say 'mama' repeatedly while trying to himself freed. Airnaruto looks very VERY upset indeed.

"Airnaruto, Tia, she's..."

"I know she's gone, numbskull!" snapped Airnaruto angrily cutting the Digimon off. "Didn't I tell you to keep an eye on her?!" He finally got himself freed causing him to fall to the ground. Angrily, he got up and continues his rant, "She got grabbed by three monsters! She's going to end up in the hands of the most evilest insane monster ever in Toonsville! Why did I ever let you..."

Airnaruto stops as he notices DarkMagicianmon's back turned to him. The Digimon looks very sad. Airnaruto looks concerned. He can see DarkMagicianmon's feelings has been hurt. He said, "Uh, DarkMagicianmon? DarkMagicianmon? Uh, buddy?"

DarkMagicianmon sniffs and uses a handkerchief to wipe his fear. He said, "Poor Tia. You were right. I should have watched her more closely. It's my fault she got grabbed, I'm a disgrace to the Magician Digimon Order."

Airnaruto looks bad for what he himself said before. Sure he got a bad temper all the time, but he shouldn't have to take it on poor DarkMagicianmon. He didn't mean for Tia to get grabbed.

"Hey, DarkMagicianmon, listen, all is not lost." Airnaruto assured the Digimon. DarkMagicianmon looks at the detective who puts his hand on his shoulder. "Not to worry. We'll find her and get her back.

"You...you mean it?" asked DarkMagicianmon hopefully.

"Well, if I am a smart person, I would be. Now...try to think...I think..."

Airnaruto paces around the room frowning. What to do? DarkMagicianmon sighs as he puts his hands in his pockets wondering what he could do to help.

He feels something in one pocket and takes it out. It's the list he found. He'd almost forgotten about it.  
"''Get the following: tools, gears...'" DarkMagicianmon begins to read.

"Wait, what?" asked Airnaruto who happens to overheard him.

"''Girl, unif-'"

"Ah ha!" laughed Airnaruto as he takes the list. "You got it, Digimon! Precisely what we need! You know what to do, right?"

"Use the scientific method on this clue to find what we're looking for?" he answered.

"Exactly! Quickly, back to Baker Street!" Airnaruto commanded as they headed out of the toy store right before two security guards showed up and saw the mess they made in there.

"Stupid kids!" A guard groaned.

**(Tia may have been captured, but we have a clue that could lead us to her whereabouts. FYI I don't own FAO Swartz, but I wish I did back when I was a child)**


	5. Leaky Cauldron

**(Now me and Airnaruto shall track Voldemort down with the clue those Slytherins left behind)**

Naruto sighs sadly as he continues working on the villain's robot. He is almost done yet he feels guilty that he is forced to betray his fellow man just to keep his daughter safe.

"Mr. Naruto." said a familiar voice. Naruto sighs sadly as he turns to see Voldemort holding his cape as if hiding something. "I got a little surprise for you. A little..." The Dark Lord laughs as he moves the cape to reveal a surprise in the Slytherins' clutches. A surprise that horrified the poor inventor, "Tia!"

"Tia!" gasped Naruto horrified.

"Uncle!" cried Tia. She tries to run to her uncle but Crabbe and Goyle kept a hold on her. With a scowl, Tia smashes their feet by stomping on both of theirs making them let go of the girl resulting in her running to Naruto.

"OH, little brat! My foot!" yelled Goyle angrily holding his foot while hopping up and down.

"She stood on my foot!" Crabbe angrily cursed while holding his own foot.

"Uncle!" cried Tia as she hugs Naruto happily. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
"There, there, Tia. It's all right. To tell you the truth, I was worried for you too." said Naruto happy to see his little niece again.

"How cute." mocked Voldemort as he pretends to wipe his eyes. "A tearful union. You know if I had a ounce of humanity left in me I would consider this a very touching moment… But of course I surrendered my human emotions a long time ago." He then grabs Tia and pulls her away. "Now come along my dear."

"No, please! Uncle!" yelled Tia as Voldemort gave her to the Slytherins who take her away. "Let me go, you jerks!"

"Tia, no!" gasped Naruto horrified. "Voldemort, please! Have mercy!"

"Don't worry. My boys will make sure she is okay. As long as we have no more delays!" Voldemort said threateningly.

Naruto sighs sadly as he goes back to his robot. He said, "I will finish it. Just don't hurt Tia."

"Good. Remember, it will be done...by tonight" concluded Voldemort as he leaves the cell and slams the door on his way out.

"Let me go, you idiots!" snapped Tia struggling to get freed.

"It's nothing personal kid." insisted Crabbe.

"Yeah. We're just doing our job." said Goyle.

"Get in there!" barked Malfoy as he stuffed Tia in a bottle and puts a cork in it, trapping her. "There, that oughta hold ya!"

"Get me out! Help! Let me out!" yelled Tia banging her fists on the glass to no prevail.

"See how you like that!" said Malfoy. He raspberries her as he follows takes his boys. The group stops near Voldemort who is looking in the sacks.

"The uniforms, good. I knew I could rely on the three of you." said Voldemort proudly. "You made sure you got everything, correct?"

"We got it all, boss. Everything on the list!" said Crabbe proudly as he reaches into his pocket. He then gave a worried look as he searches himself. "Huh? Where is it?"

"Crabbe?" Malfoy asked with a frown while Goyle started sweating hoping Crabbe didn't do what he thinks he did.

"What is wrong?" asked Voldemort with a frown. When he sees stuff like that, something has definitely gone wrong.

"The list...well..." said Malfoy cringing.

"Where is it?"

"Duh, geez. Uh...where to begin...uh, we were in the toy store to get the uniforms. We heard a aroo a-roo..." said Crabbe trying to explain.

"You're not coming through Crabbe?" Voldemort said with a sigh.

"This giant dog came." said Goyle putting in. "We ran, I donned a baby bonnet, put the girl in the sack while that Airnaruto chased us..."

"What?! Airnaruto is on the case?!" yelled Voldemort in disbelief. He can't believe it! Once again that annoying detective is going to ruined everything, and it's all thanks to these stupid Slytherins! "You idiotic worms!"

" They yelp as Voldemort held his chest as if having a heart attack. He looks red in fury and from high blood pressure...but then it fades as if he calm down. He puts his arms around the Slytherins gently as he said, "My dear friends, you have been getting smashed for too long."

"You mean you're not mad!" said Crabbe happily as Voldemort walks the three to the back.

"I'm glad you're taking this well, Dark Lord!" Malfoy said.

Though Malfoy spoke too soon as one bell and more screams later, the Slytherins are at the mercy of Nagini who is holding them up with her tail planning to eat them. The Slytherins struggled as they try to escape.

"Not us Nagini!" yelled Goyle struggling.

"No stop you big mouth!" yelled Crabbe.

"Remember the times we gave you scale massages, and fed you your meals!" Malfoy begged.

They yelp as the big snake stuffs the Slytherins in its mouth and closes it. Now they are inside trying to get out.

"Open up, open up!" cried Crabbe from inside trying to escape.

"A, ai, ai, oh ow!" groaned Goyle from inside the reptile.

Voldemort meanwhile leans on a bottle while rubbing his temples. He can't believe it. All was going well until his Slytherins messed up...again!

"That stupid detective, putting his nose where it isn't supposed to be in once more, and in my best plan yet of all things!" complained Voldemort.

The Slytherins got out of the mouth but Nagini stuffs them back in, using her tail to wrap around her jaw to keep the mouth closed.

"Let us out, let us out!" yelled the Slytherins from inside once more.

"He will get in the way once more. I can see his grin on his face right now as he storms towards my hideout!" Voldemort groaned. He bangs his head on the wall in frustration. But then he realized something. Maybe this mistake could be an advantage. "Of course...I can see it! Ha ha ah! Nagini, spit them out!"

"I'm too young to die!" cried Crabbe from inside.

Nagini growls not wanting to give up its snack but reluctantly spit the Slytherins out onto the ground near the smiling Dark Lord.

"Thank Lord she doesn't drool acid!" coughed Malfoy in annoyance.

"My dear friends." said Voldemort helping them up. "You crazy delightful snakes. You gave me a perfect opportunity." He laughs as he drops his men while mocking concern. "Poor Airnaruto." Then he smirks evilly. "I have an idea for when he comes."

Airnaruto and DarkMagicianmon return to the detective's building and went to a lab where the detective gets to work.

The detective lights a lamp and uses a magnifying glass to look at the list carefully. "Hmmm...I can deduce very little here. Only that the words are written with a broad pointed quill pen which has spattered, twice. That the paper is of," The detective tosses it in his hand seeing how much it weights, "native Mongolian manufacture, no water mark. And has," Airnaruto puts the list to his lips and smacks it a lot, "been gummed, if I'm not very much in error," Now he smells it and holds it away from him nearly gagging, "by a Slytherin who has been drinking Rattlesnake's Delight! A cheap alcohol sold only in the seediest pubs."

"Wow that's amazing?" D.M said amazed.

"Don't let it get to you just yet DarkMagicianmon we still have no idea where the list came from." Airnaruto searches his desk and gets out a microscope. "Maybe if we look at it close," The detective puts the letter under the scope and he looks through it. Okay, okay...look. Coal dust! Definitely what can be used in sewer lamps!"

DarkMagicianmon was about to look at the letter through the microscope but Airnaruto grabs it and holds it over a flame. The Digimon yelps as the detective allows the letter to catch fire.

"Airnaruto, I-I..." DarkMagicianmon begins to say.

"Hold that thought!" Airnaruto interrupted. The letter turns into ashes which fell into a bowl. He uses a masher to pat it down before pouring the remains into a jar fill with yellow chemical. Once the ashes are in there, the chemical turns blue. DarkMagicianmon looks at it as Airnaruto left and came back with some red stuff. "Move aside, DarkMagicianmon." The detective picks the jar up and holds it over the red stuff. "Steady..."

Airnaruto now lets a drop fall. One puff of smoke came out as the chemical turns purple. The detective smirks as he puts the whole thing under a glass spout and turns on a small flame. The green chemical bubbles up and goes through the tubes.

"Good, good, further, further. Almost there, further." said Airnaruto excited while encouraging it. The chemical is almost there.

Airnaruto and DarkMagicianmon sees a green droplet about to fall into a violet chemical.  
"Go on..." insisted Airnaruto eagerly. Sure enough, the drop fell into the chemical and it turns red. "Yes! Ha ha!" We did it! This reaction could only have been triggered by the paper's extreme saturation with distillation of sodium chloride."

Airnaruto left the table while DarkMagicianmon looks at the chemical. He said in amazement, "So it'salt water?"

"After this experiment, we now know that the list is from the riverfront." Airnaruto said as he goes through a map. Finding one for the waterfront, he uses pins to stick it on a wall.

"Now hold on Airnaruto, not to doubt your genius as a detective, but how can you be so sure?"

"It's simple. We will head for a pub where the most likely sewer entrance to Voldemort's hideout is near the waterfront! We will have our culprit yet!"

"But a pub, surely you the kind of people we'll find there?"

"You have nothing to worry, in fact the pub couldn't be any better choice."

"What do you mean?"

"This one pub; the Leaky Cauldron, has one of my very closest friends working there."

"Who?"

"Her name is Hikari Ino, she helped me and my old friend Harry Potter foil one of Voldemort's old schemes, unfortunately he still got away."

"My goodness."

"Well that's all in the past, now she works at the Leaky Cauldron as one of their dancing girls, but that's her cover job when really she works there hoping to get more news on what crimes have been going on that I could use to lead me to Voldemort."

"And you think she could help us?"

"She's what her people are called Balances, they're known as guardians of the universes. She has power that could relative your Digimon powers. And if we find anyone associated with Voldemort there, she should know."

A little later, Fang takes the two to the waterfront and drops them off. The boarhound stays where he's at on a pier looking at Airnaruto in concern. He is worried about Tia and hopes Airnaruto will save her.

Airnaruto comment, "Stay here, Fang."

Airnaruto smiles as he heads to a pub nearby. He is dressed as a sailor with a fake mustache and all. This should be where the entrance to Voldemort's hideout is at: The Leaky Cauldron.

"Airnaruto." said DarkMagicianmon from nearby uncomfortable.

"Come on, DarkMagicianmon. We are wasting time here." Airnaruto said to the hiding DarkMagicianmon.

"I am not s sure if I should go in, especially like this."

"What are you talking about? You look great!"

DarkMagicianmon sighs as he came out. He is dressed like a pirate, bandanna, earring, eye patch and all. To him, the disguise made him look ridiculous.

"Speak for yourself! This is so not my style!" complained DarkMagicianmon.

Hushing him, Airnaruto opens the door going inside the pub. The Leaky Cauldron, mind you, it is the dirtiest, most nastiest place in town. You got to be tough or crazy to come here as lowlifes intend to hang out here smoking, gambling, or drinking. In fact, those who drank too much passed out already!

In the room, a piano player named Captain Hook (Shrek 2+3) plays the piano while a red imaginary friend named Wilt on stage juggles while dancing. Needless to say, the crowd doesn't like Wilt at all. A barmaid named Larxene giggled while tickling a pirate named Barbossa.

"How about a kiss, love?" said Barbossa as he puckers up. Larxene growls and punches him out of his chair onto the floor.

"I'm not desperate!"

Airnaruto nods. This is definitely the place all right. He whispers to the Digimon, "Stay close and do as I do."

As the two walks through the place, Leo (Jerry Seinfeld's uncle on the show) the bartender was cleaning mugs and glares at the two newcomers. He is suspicious of both of them. Airnaruto tries to throw him off by waving for service while heading to a table. DarkMagicianmon does his best to do as he do though his way seems to be a little more exaggerated making the patrons giving the two suspicious looks as well. The Digimon yelps as a knife slams in the floor in his way making him stumble back causing a chair belonging to Mai Valentine to be knocked forward.

"Oh, sorry, Madame." apologized DarkMagicianmon. He yelps as Mai blows smoke in his face causing him to cough. "Uh I got two words for you breath mints." Of course, anyone looking at this laughs as Mai goes back to what she is doing. "How rude!"

"DarkMagicianmon, please." whispered Airnaruto in annoyance. "We are supposed to be lowlife ruffians, remember? Act like one!"

"Well, I guess..."

Airnaruto hushes him as they sat down at the table, DarkMagicianmon giving a haughty nod at the woman trying to bend in. Back on stage, Wilt laughs stupidly as he is almost done with his dance. Captain Hook gulps and it's because the customers are still unhappy with Ed's performance.

Soon Wilt finished his dancing and tries to grab the juggling balls...only to miss. He bows despite what happened. The only one applauding for him was DarkMagicianmon. Too bad the boos soon after drown him out.

"Get a life you creep!" Pete the cat sneered as the customers threw a lot of stuff, knives and bullets included at the stage. Wilt runs away just as they were thrown.

Larxene goes over to Airnaruto and DarkMagicianmon's table with a grin as she said, "What shall I get you two?"

"Well, I will have a dry sherry...maybe a twist of..." DarkMagicianmon begins to say before Airnaruto covers his mouth.

Airnaruto then uses a Russian accent as he said, "My shipmate and I will have two pints, lass. We have just arrived in port looking for someone. Have you ever heard of...Voldemort?"

Larxene gasps upon hearing Voldemort's name as the poker players and Captain Hook gasped as they heard it as well. Airnaruto knew this was the perfect place because a lot of people are looking at him, shocked of him asking just a question.

Larxene managed to recover as she shrugs saying, "Sorry. Don't know the guy."

DarkMagicianmon gulps at the looks given to him and the detective though Airnaruto just smirks. Now he knows they are at the right place. They just need to find the entrance.

Captain Hook tries to get things moving as he gets another song going. The next act begins as Bloo is riding on a unicycle. He is very tired, most likely because of Eduardo riding on his back performing. Needless to say, the customers hate them as well. In fact, they threw a lot of food and weapons at the performers.

Bloo and Eduardo got off the stage in a hurry. Captain Hook yelps as a knife hits the piano making him more nervous. He quickly gets to the next act as the customers get ready to throw stuff, including weapons, at the next loser on stage.

But when the third act begins, someone came on stage making them put their weapons down. It is a woman with purple hair tied in a ponytail, crowning her pretty head. Her shirt was tan and her shorts were purple while her sandals were blue. Her warm and happy eyes were bright blue. She is Anko Mitarashi the performer. As the room went silent, we begins to sing.

Anko: _**Dearest friends, dear gentlemen  
Listen to my song  
Life down here's been hard for you  
Life has made you strong  
Let me lift the mood  
With my attitude**_

Soon the beat picks up as she dances on stage with the customers watch with smiles. DarkMagicianmon smiles too, it was like her song was lifting his mood.

_**Hey fellas  
The time is right  
Get ready  
Tonight's the night  
Boys, what you're hopin' for will come true  
Let me be good to you**_

The only person who isn't paying attention to the singer was Airnaruto whose attention was on Larxene whispering something to Leo at the bar. He looks suspicious. He should be since Leo is pouring something from a vial into two mugs of beer.

_**You tough guys  
You're feelin' all alone  
You rough guys  
The best o' you sailors and bums  
All o' my chums**_

_**So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cosy  
Your baby's here  
You won't be misunderstood  
Let me be good to you**_

With a smile, she goes behind a curtain as a band performs picking up the beat up some more. As the curtains pull back, Anko is joined in the song with a two girls.

"DarkMagicianmon there she is." Airnaruto said pointing to the stage.

"Who?" he asks.

"Hikari, the one with the white hair, and the other one is her friend Anemine."

D.M looked at the white haired girl and was immediately head over heels in love.

Anko rips off her shirt and shorts showing a fishnet bodysuit that was almost too clear revealing her womanly features making the customers howled like mad (well, most of them). Brock tries to get on stage though his friends tried to stop him. Doesn't matter though as Hikari kick him away.

_**Hey fellas  
I'll take off all my blues  
Hey fellas  
There's nothin' I won't do  
Just for you!**_

Hikari with a smirk points at DarkMagicianmon who blushes. Anko got off the stage while Hikari and Anemine dances for the customers.

Meanwhile, Larxene came back to the heroes' table and place down the mugs.

"Here, boys. Consider this on us." said Larxene with a secret evil smirk.

"Thank you." said DarkMagicianmon smiles.

Airnaruto frowns as he swirls his finger a bit. He takes a taste and made a conclusion, "Hey DarkMagicianmon. Don't taste now but these drinks are..." He turns and yelps as DarkMagicianmon drank all his beer already. "Drugged!"

"Has a nice touch to it." said DarkMagicianmon drunk. He turns to the stage and claps happily, "Good ladies, good one!"

"Hey, calm down, DarkMagicianmon! Remember why we're here! Jeez I guess even Digimon can get drunk."

"More, more!"

Airnaruto looks annoyed. The drug is taking effect alright. He got to do something. Though before he does so, he hears footsteps making him turned. Sure enough, in comes Crabbe who always come into the pub to look at the showgirls. Of course, he has no idea that Airnaruto has seen him. He did yelps as he got caught in a hole in a floorboard. Groaning angrily, Crabbe tries to get himself free only to fall down. Soon Anko returns to the stage and finished her song up.

_**So dream on  
And drink your beer  
Get cosy  
Your baby's here  
Hey boys, I'm talkin' to you**_

"Hey DarkMagicianmon, we found Crabbe! Oh, this is a lucky break, eh?" Airnaruto waited for a respond from his Digimon friend but when none came, he turns and sees that DarkMagicianmon is gone.

"DarkMagicianmon?" He wonders where the Digimon has gone off to. Looking to the stage however, he got his answer the crazy way. "DarkMagicianmon!"

Sure enough, DarkMagicianmon was on stage dancing with the girls, mostly Hikari. Anko takes the Digimon's arm and swings him around before he rejoins the two girls. Airnaruto slaps himself in annoyance mumbling, 'if anyone asks, I don't know him'.

_**Your baby's gonna come through  
Let me be good to you**_

Hikari and Anemine gave DarkMagicianmon a kiss on the cheek each. The Digimon blushed and twirls around drunkenly. He wasn't watching where he was going as he ended up falling off stage onto the piano!

"Yeah!" said Anko smiling as she makes the final pose.

DarkMagicianmon got up dazed with visions of showgirls around his head. He didn't noticed that Captain Hook, angry about the Digimon falling onto his piano, about to hit him with a board. Luckily, DarkMagicianmon slumps down causing the pirate to miss and hits a customer named Bowser by accident. Bowser growls angrily at Hook who hides the board innocently. The customer however grabs him by the neck and is about to punch his eyes out. The good news is that Hook got free, the bad news is that Bowser hits the piano so hard it crashes into the band members sending them and DarkMagicianmon flying like mad. The Digimon lands on his back as a fight breaks out, with the customers choking each other, using stuff as weapons, etc.

Larxene and Moe tries to break the fight up while Crabbe drinks Rattlesnake's Delight, his favorite alcohol beverage. He watches the fight get intense with guns firing, some managed to break the light bulbs.  
Airnaruto barely dodges the attackers as he runs to DarkMagicianmon and help him to his feet, slapping him lightly in hopes to bring him to his senses.

"DarkMagicianmon, DarkMagicianmon!" said Airnaruto quickly.

"What, what?" asked DarkMagicianmon confused. The drug has now worn off, he is unaware of what just happened or what he did. Seeing the fight, he gasped as he said, "What is going on here?!"

"Let's say you drank a little bit too much. Come on, I saw..." Airnaruto turns and sees that Crabbe is now gone. But he refuses to let that deter him. "Come on! We are wasting more time than we usually do!"

Hikari then ducked behind the stage to find the two, "Airnaruto-san is that you?"

"Hikari thank goodness, we may have found a lead to Lord Voldemort."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain I spotted Crabbe around here."

"Hey it's you." Hikari said to DarkMagicianmon.

"Hello Madame." D.M greeted her more formal then he did when he was drunk.

"We'll have introductions later, come on!" Airnaruto said as they crept around avoiding the bar fight.

As the bar fight continues to get more intense, Airnaruto sees something behind the bar: a trapdoor! Crabbe must have gone down it. He, the Digimon, and the Balance head to the bar, luckily for them no one saw them. Once they got there, Hikari climbs down the trapdoor followed by DarkMagicianmon. As Airnaruto is the last to climb down, he closes the door in the nick of time as a chair flies over and hits it.

**(Now me and Airnaruto have a new ally. Now all we have to do is follow Crabbe, but I don't think we'll like what we'll find when we reach our destination)**


	6. The Dark Lord's Trap

**(Now we finally catch up with Crabbe, but we'll soon wish he hadn't.)**

In the passageway, we find Airnaruto, DarkMagicianmon, and their new associate Hikari Ino wandering down through the trapdoor hoping Crabbe will lead them to Voldemort. While wandering through the tunnel, D.M and Airnaruto explain the situation about Tia and the abduction of her uncle.

"Oh that poor girl, I hope she's al right." Hikari says worried.

"So do I." DarkMagicianmon says.

"Don't worry, Voldemort may be evil, but I don't think he'd harm her since he captured her uncle for some reason." Airnaruto hypothesized, "For all we know he is probably using her as a way for her uncle to cooperate with him in whatever plan he has concocted."

"By the way Ms. Hikari?" D.M asks.

"Yes Sempai?"

"Sempai?" he asks.

"Well you are the Queen's loyal Magician coming back from the war, which makes you in higher ranking than I am."

"Good point, anyway what purpose do you have with working with Airnaruto in perusing Lord Voldemort?"

"Well this all goes back fifty years ago at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She began explaining, "Back when he was called Tom Riddle, he secretly opened the chamber of secrets and sicked a basilisk on a muggle born, and framed a innocent boy named Rubeus Hagrid. My father King Kaito who was once the King of Balances also attended that school and believed Hagrid to be innocent along with Professor Albus Dumbledore, but couldn't prove innocence."

"So you want to help your father by ridding the world of the one person who framed your father's friend?"

"That about covers it."

"Al right you two keep it down, we're almost there." Airnaruto said as they headed down further.

Airnaruto spies Crabbe going into a tunnel. As he DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari follow the Slytherin quietly, the Slytherin himself sings the tune Anko was singing.

Crabbe: _**Let me be good to you...Ba-boo ba-boom... So dream on, and drink your beer...Your baby's here!**_

"Well, I will have to give him some points, he sure knows how to carry a tune." Airnaruto said as he observes Crabbe disappearing into the darkness of the tunnel.

"Airnaruto..." DarkMagicianmon begins to say.

"Hush! Both of you follow me!"

DarkMagicianmon nods as he and Hikari follow the detective into the tunnel. It is very dark which makes it hard to see. They do their best not to get lost or anything as they follow the Slytherin's trail.

"Geez, I can't see a thing." DarkMagicianmon began, "Can't I put on a light with my staff?"

"No, we don't want to attract any attention from behind him. Grab my coat and try to keep up." Airnaruto begins to say. "No, wait! Wrong way! DarkMagicianmon, watch out for..."  
Too late as a part of the tunnel rattles rapidly. That's because DarkMagicianmon walks into it. He yelps as he said, "Ouch! Thank Kami I'm wearing armor!!"

"Be careful, this pipe is filled with mazes." Hikari warned.

DarkMagicianmon recovers and continues following his friends as they continue going after Airnaruto.  
"Have any clue of where we're going?" asked DarkMagicianmon as he tries to walk through the darkness of the tunnel.

"Of course. Left turn, then right, doctor." said Airnaruto as the two continues.

The tunnel came to an end as Airnaruto got a grate opened. As he looks to where he's at, he grins as he sees a hideout.

"Ah ha! Voldemort's hideout!" said Airnaruto excited. He has been looking for this place for years but never found it...until now. As he holds the grate open so DarkMagicianmon can come out, he continued, "And it's more filthy than I imagined it would be?"

"Guess bad guys can't afford good housekeeping." Hikari suggested.

The three sneaks over to the entrance doing their best not to make a sound.

"Okay, once we get in, we find Tia and her uncle. Then we take Voldemort down, as well as his whole gang."

"Maybe we should go get help, I mean, I am a powerful Digimon, but I don't think the three of us can take on a whole gang?" DarkMagicianmon worries while following Airnaruto.

"Don't worry I've seen Voldemort's thugs lately and they're nothing compared to henchmen that work for Dr. Drakken." Airnaruto said

Then the three sees something in a bottle nearby, a familiar looking girl with her back to them. It looks like she's sleeping,

"Hey, there's Tia! Well, we got lucky, did we?" Airnaruto said in amusement. The three sneaks over to the bottle. When they got there, Airnaruto got on the neck and pulls at the cork. He is having trouble though.

"Geez, I'm gonna need a huge screw to pop this cork!"

DarkMagicianmon, relieves that Tia is all right, knocks on the glass gently as he whispers, "Tia?"  
The girl turned...and DarkMagicianmon got a fright of his life. "Tia" was actually Goyle dressed as her!

"Surprise!" laughed Goyle as he made a kissy face!

"Surprise!" yelled a lot of voices. Startled, Airnaruto fell to the ground as a banner rolls down from the ceiling. It reads 'Hello Detective'! Balloons are let go into the air while confetti fell. Airnaruto stood up as he DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari see Voldemort's minions applause and cheer, mockingly to them.

"Well, well. Good performance, very good." laughed a familiar voice. Airnaruto turned and sees a sight that makes him ticked off. Voldemort is at the doorway applauding, taunting him. The detective glares at Voldemort with hatred as the villain comes over. Taking out a watch, he said in false disappointment, "To tell you the truth, I was hoping you would show up 15 minutes earlier. But what do I expect from a detective who is beyond absent minded?" he says until he sees Hikari, "Ah Miss Ino, I guess even daughters take after their fathers and not just sons." He said causing Hikari to growl.

Airnaruto growl angry. Voldemort's Slytherins have led him, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari into a trap...and he fell right for it. Trying to recover, Airnaruto reply, "Voldemort... nobody can have a higher opinion of you than I have, and I, quite frankly, think you're a downright despicable piece of slimy, loathsome sewer vermin... Tom Riddle."

If Voldemort was upset by Airnaruto's insult, as well as calling the villain by his real name, he did not show it as he puts his watch away calmly. He chuckles as he continues, "Love the disguise, Airnaruto." The Lord rips the detective's mustache right off causing the baddies to point and laugh at the hero. The villain looks at the hat now, "To tell you the truth, I almost didn't recognize you. The greatest," Voldemort nudges Airnaruto and laughs madly, "detective," He leans over now, "in all of Toonsville!"

Airnaruto growls angrily. First the villain got him in a trap, now he taunt and insulted him. As Voldemort laughs while walking away, the detective snapped, "Mark my words Voldemort, I shall see you behind bars yet!"

"Don't you get it?!" snapped Voldemort as he gets in his face. He picks up the detective by the collar and shakes him as he continues, "My mind has triumphed over yours! You are the most pathetic mudblood to ever live!" He drops the detective as he laughs some more. "Guess what? You failed and I won!!"

Voldemort continues to laugh as the Slytherins, though controlling themselves, and the baddies join in laughing at Airnaruto's failure. The detective does his best not to let this get to him. He steels himself against the jeering and pointing. But very soon, he sighs as he gave up. He has failed. He is no detective nor a hero. Not even this parody can change it. He is a failure.

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari look sad at their friend as he hangs his head down.

"I love it, this is priceless!" laughed Voldemort who kept himself under control. He clutches his sides. "Oh yes, I love it!"

"I won't let you mock my friend!" DarkMagicianmon shouted as he revealed his Digimon form.

"A Magician Digimon, is there no end to today's surprises?" Voldemort asked chuckling.

"Dark Magic Attack!" D.M pointed his staff at the Dark Lord but wasn't fast enough.

"Expeliarmus!" The Dark Lord shouted pointing his own wand at the Digimon and zapped the Digimon's staff out of his possession.

"No!" D.M shouted as him, and Hikari were restrained by Voldemort's thugs, even Airnaruto, who didn't bother to resist.

**(Can't believe we fell for that, what are we gonna do now?)**


	7. Stuck in a death trap

**(Well the heroes are captured and Voldemort plans on heading for the palace of Toonsville)**

Airnaruto was so depressed after what happened that he doesn't care that he DarkMagicianmon are taken to a trap somewhere in the hideout and tied down by the goons. Voldemort smirks as he watches on.

"I must say, before you arrived, I don't know how to decide on your death." Voldemort explained sinisterly. Malfoy sets the switch and runs in case the death is set off earlier. DarkMagicianmon and Hikari cringe a bit. A bone breaking metal vibrates slightly. That doesn't sound good. Worst yet, Airnaruto isn't doing anything to insult Voldemort or try to escape as he looks catatonic and just looks on blankly.

"I for one thought it would've been easier for him to just use the killing curse and be done with you." Tayuya grumbles.

"But that's too easy, and besides that curse has a way of backfiring on me, so I decided to be like one of the original villains and use an old school trap." Voldemort explained, "But with so many ways to do the job I couldn't decide on just one...so all of them would work!"

Voldemort nods as he waves around. There is a gun, a crossbow, an axe, and an anvil all pointed at the three trapped heroes

"I know what you're thinking, ingenious? Yes. Let me tell you how it works, my friends." Voldemort said as Crabbe made like Vanna White and nods to a record player nearby. Voldemort explains the trap nodding to each item in the room as he does so. "To make sure you get ready for your demise, you will listen to a tune I made just for you. The cord will tighten as it does. Once the song ends, the metal ball will be released rolling down a slide towards the trigger of the trap you're tied down to. And when it gets there..." The villain laughs as he motions to each trap starting with the trap, then moves on to the gun, the crossbow, the axe, and the anvil. "Snap! Boom! Twang! Thunk! Splat!" DarkMagicianmon cringes.

"And then, the so-called great career of Airnaruto of Baker Street will come to a pathetic and rightful way." Voldemort said evilly.

"So help me Voldemort, when I perish I will haunt you for as long as you live." Hikari threatened.

"It is frightening about how much you want me." The Dark Lord said feeling amorous. Hikari then made a gagging sound giving the creep a hint, 'Well you're not the first who's done that to me."

"No kidding." D.M mumbled.

The Dark Lord turns to his men who've all changed into the uniforms stolen from the Toy Shop.

"Everything ready Malfoy?"

"All set my lord." Malfoy nodded.

"And that includes Naruto's little 'present'." Goyle added.

Voldemort grins as he looks into a white box with a pink ribbon nearby. Yep, Naruto's 'present' is in there all right, just as he expected.

"Very good, very good indeed." chuckled Voldemort. He motions to more of his minions, who are wearing the same uniforms his boys are wearing, and soon they get the package moving.

The villain with a smile goes to Naruto who is tied by magical ropes to keep the ninja from escaping. Tia is nearby trapped in a bottle. She is safe but won't go anywhere for a while.

"You did a man superb piece of craftsmanship, Mr. Naruto." said Voldemort slyly. He knocks at the glass startling Tia a bit. "Good thing I got the right motivation." With a chuckle, he pats Naruto on one of his back making him groan. More of Voldemort's minions got on Nagini's back ready to go. "Remember what to do, boys."

"Yeah, Voldemort." said the minions nodding as they left.

"Well, as much as I want to stay and watch you die and all that, I am late enough as it is and I shouldn't keep an audience waiting. I got an engagement at Toonsville Palace." Voldemort explained. DarkMagicianmon eyes him as he continues, "But to be sure I see your demise at all, I left a camera which will take your picture of your remains, if any." The judge motion to a camera getting ready to take a picture once the traps has done their job. "Make sure you say cheese. Only right you know."

Then one of his minions Jinxer asks, "Pardon me Dark Lord, but shouldn't some of us stay here to keep an eye on them? You know, just to make sure they don't escape?"

Voldemort answers, "I need all of you at the palace to help me with my scheme; some of you to accompany me and the rest to keep an eye on the ninja/toymaker to make sure he doesn't get any thoughts about playing hero. Besides, the detective is in no mental shape for devising escape plans."

"You...you heartless!" yelled DarkMagicianmon furiously.

"My dear Digimon, you should have chosen your friends more carefully, you'll never know what accidents they'll lead you into." The Dark Lord chuckles as he starts the record. It begins to play as Voldemort's voice sang from it.

Record: _**Goodbye so soon  
And isn't this a crime  
We know by now that time  
knows how to fly**_

As the record continues to play, the Slytherins got in a dirigible. The boys got it going. The package which has Naruto's 'present' inside is attached by a rope. Voldemort climbs up a ladder that was lowered as he waves mockingly to Airnaruto, "Adieu, auf wiedersehen, arrivederci, farewell!"

_**So here's goodbye, so soon.**_

"In other words, Bye bye Airnaruto." mocked Voldemort as he steers the dirigible once he got in. He steers it through the hangar doors and into the night on his way to Toonsville Palace.

_**We go our separate way  
With time so short  
I'll say so long  
And go so soon  
Goodbye**_

Like Voldemort said before, the record is tightening the cable. It won't be long until the thing will get the trap going and that will spell the end of the two heroes.

_**You followed me  
I followed you  
We were like each other's  
Shadows for a while  
Now as you see  
This game is through  
So although it hurts  
I'll try to smile  
As I say...**_

Tia looks worried as she looks out her prison at her two friends. Voldemort has big plans and she expected her uncle is involved. And worst, the only person who could stop the villain seems to have given up!

"Airnaruto? What does he mean? He got an engagement at Toonsville Palace?" asked DarkMagicianmon worried. He doesn't like the sound of that.

"It doesn't sound good at all." Hikari added.

Airnaruto finally sighs and spoke up in an uncaring type of voice. "I know what he means. You shoulda known by now. Queen McGonagall is in danger and all is lost."

"The queen?!" the Digimon and Balance gasp.

Toonsville Palace is filled with excitement as trumpets play. People entered the place to intend Queen McGonagall's Jubilee. They have been waiting for a while to see it. What they don't know that it will be one night they will never forget.

In the queen's bedroom, the woman herself is getting ready. She is a woman with brown hair tied in a bun, and was wearing glasses, and green witches robes.

Outside, the guards were keeping an eye out. One of them heard a voice.

"Hey, over here. I need to speak to ya!" said the voice of Zaku. Out of curiosity, the guards goes to check it out...only to ended up getting ambushed.

As she combs her hair, she was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in!"

The door opens and a guard came in. Well, it looks like a guard but it is really Kabuto Yakushi in disguise.

"Sorry for the interruption your majesty, but a present arrive just for your Jubilee." explained Kabuto. He moves as the Slytherins and Voldemort's other minions bring in a certain package into the room.

"A present! How thoughtful, I love Jubilees!" she said going over to the package.

" Here you go, sweetheart!" said Malfoy as he gave her a note that is attached to the gift.

"Have you been with us long?" The Queen asked the boy suspiciously. She doesn't recall someone like him in the palace.

"Uh, guard in training?" Malfoy made up.

McGonagall takes the note and read, "'To our beloved Queen this gift we send as her 60 year reign...comes to an end?'"  
She looks puzzled and confused. Crabbe, Goyle and the minions took this time to open the present. We finally see what is inside: it looks like McGonagall but it is a robot made to look like her.

"How extraordinary." said McGonagall thinking it's a statue. Suddenly the robot came to life and tries to grab Kairi. She yelps as she runs around the bedroom being chased by the thing. "Oh dear!"

Soon the robot stops confusing Kairi. She looks shocked because a certain villain appears at the doorway with a certain ninja/toymaker sadly holding the controls to a certain robot.

"Do you like it, Your Majesty? Very well likeness." said Voldemort with a smile.

"Lord Voldemort!" yelled McGonagall angrily. She knew of Voldemort's reputation and villainy. She isn't going to allow a monster like him inside her palace or get away with what he's planning to do. Turning to the guards, unaware of whom they really are, she yelled, "Guards! Arrest this evil fiend!"

The goons just laughed madly as if saying 'you're kidding me?'. Voldemort smiles as he picks up a speaker and speaks into it, "Guards, seize this..."

As he continues, his voice spokes through the robot whose voice sounds like McGonagall, "...evil fiend!"  
She looks shock as Voldemort laughs making the robot laughs as well. The minions seized the true queen.

"Unhand me!" yelled Kairi struggling.

"Get rid of her." ordered Voldemort. He rings his bell which signals Nagini the snake to get ready for its part.

"Release me, you scoundrels!"

"Get going, queenie." said Malfoy.

Voldemort smiles as he wipes the handkerchief on the Queen robot. It has done very well indeed. "Traitors!"

Back at Voldemort's lair the record is still playing. With every moment that it does, it gets the heroes closer and closer to their Voldemort. Airnaruto sadly did not bother to save everyone, even himself. The moment before has hurt him emotionally. Tia meanwhile tries to open the cork to no prevail.

"If only I had a spell book, but I swore never to use it again." Tia said sadly.

Record: _**It's through so although it hurts  
I'll try to smile  
As I say goodbye  
So soon and isn't this...**_

DarkMagicianmon sighs sadly. He got to snap his new friend out of it. He said, "Airnaruto? Airnaruto!"

"Come on Airnaruto-san get a hold of yourself." Hikari tried to reason.

"Oh...I am so blind not to see this trap coming!" groaned Airnaruto sadly. He comment, "Me and my stupid headlines. You were right, DarkMagicianmon. I SHOULD have called for back up when I had the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I was just so caught up in catching him I never thought of the consequences and traps he might've had planned for me." He moaned.

"Okay, you made a mistake, we all do." DarkMagicianmon assured Airnaruto. "But it is only a setback. We have to..."

"Face it, you two. Voldemort's right. I am absent minded! He is more clever than I am!" scoffed Airnaruto. "Even he is not stupid to fall into an obvious trap."

"Airnaruto, please. Pull yourself together! You can stop Voldemort! Why..." Suddenly Hikari hears noises making her turn. The record is skipping making Voldemort's voice repeat 'so long'. Quickly, the Digimon said, "The record, Airnaruto!"

"I have been outsmarted, why didn't I stay in college like my father told me to instead of dropping out to play detective."

"Please Airnaruto-san don't tell us your life story!" Hikari pleads.

Airnaruto ignores his friends as he continues pathetically, "Once more, I was beaten, duped, made a fool out of!" DarkMagicianmon looks angry as he continued hearing Airnaruto bad-mouthing himself. He can't believe it. This dude is supposed to be the best and he is giving up and feeling sorry for himself!

"Humiliated, belittled..."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" yelled DarkMagicianmon angrily. Enough is enough! The Digimon yelps as the record stop skipping and continuing the song. Time is running out and DarkMagicianmon knew there is no more time to waste. "Airnaruto, this is ridiculous!"

"Queen McGonagall is in danger and Tia needs our help! We're about to be murdered very soon and you are just lying there feeling sorry for yourself!" Hikari adds.

"Now we know you can save us! But if you're going to be like that, then set the trap off and make it quick!"

_**We know by now that time knows how to fly**_

Airnaruto scoffed at what DarkMagicianmon just said. He sighs while saying, "Yeah set it off now..." Suddenly his eyes widen. He got an idea. "Set...the...trap...off? Y...yes!" He laughs. "We will set the trap off now!"

DarkMagicianmon looks horrified at the guy's smile. He didn't mean it like that!

"Now Airnaruto, when I say that I mean..." DarkMagicianmon begins to say. Suddenly the song came to an end and the ball rolls on its way to begin the three's deaths.

"We're dead." Hikari said.

Ignoring DarkMagicianmon and Hikari, the detective's mind gets to work as he looks around mumbling, "The angle of the trajectory multiplied by the square root of an isosceles triangle..." He mumbles a bit, "dividing Guttermeg's principle of opposing forces in motion," Then he mumbles some more, "and adjusting for the difference in equilibrium! DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, at the exact moment I tell you two, we must release the triggering mechanism!"

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari look horrified. What Airnaruto is suggesting sounds like suicide. But the Digimon knew they would probably die soon so may as well get it over with. The ball gets closer as the two get ready, looking horrified.

"Get ready, you two...steady...NOW!" yelled Airnaruto.

The three hit the trigger causing the metal switch to go off. Luckily, the ball that was just between their heads stops it. The ordeal is too much for the switch to take as the vibration causes one of the pegs to get close. Soon the peg itself was tossed towards the gun causing it to missed the two and hit the crossbow. Its direction was changed heading towards the axe causing the head to get cut off instead.

This whole thing continues as the blade falls lengthwise and slices through the ropes freeing the three heroes. DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, and Airnaruto moves just as the anvil fell down missing them. The force of the anvil hitting the ground was enough to rattle the bottle Tia is still in causing the cork to go flying out and for her to go flying out of the thing into the air.

DarkMagicianmon and Hikari breathe in and out heavily. They are saved though the whole ordeal made it terrifying for them.

"I never though I would come this close to death." Hikari panted.

"My entire Digivolution through life flashed before my eyes." DarkMagicianmon began, "Didn't take too long considering I'm a Champion level."

Airnaruto ditches the sailor costume and puts his trademark hat on. Putting an arm around the two, he said, "Splendid job you two!" He held an arm out allowing him to catch the falling Tia. He holds them close as he said, "Smile everyone!"

The camera snapped allowing it to captured Airnaruto's smirk and well as Tia and DarkMagicianmon's disbelief looks. The duck has actually got them all out of that predicament!

"Alright, guys, lets go get Voldemort!" Airnaruto says in a heroic tone.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M STILL TRYING TO REGAIN MY COMPOSURE!?" DarkMagicianmon yells considering the situation he just got out off.

Airnaruto just grabs him by the arm and drags him along, "You can regain it on the way come on!"

So the girls follow after him.

"By the way I'm Tia."

"My name's Hikari."

"Nice to meet you, and you're really beautiful."

Hikari blushes, "Thank you."

**(Well now we're free, and have to stop Voldemort. Though I should tell you not to worry I'm going to be finish with this soon)**


	8. The Plan has failed

**(Well we're narrowing down to the final, but be patient, for it's almost complete)**

Back at the palace, the crowd watches as the guards, Voldemort's minions in disguise, plays the trumpets signaling the queen's entrance. The woman herself came out...but of course, it is really the McGonagall robot. Since the crowd can't tell the difference, they are easily fooled. They cheered wildly as the queen is about to make a speech.

"We have gathered here not only to celebrate my rule for 60 years but to honor someone." The robot McGonagall began to say.

Behind a curtain, Voldemort smiles evilly from where he's at. Nearby, Goldar holds out a sword to Naruto's back forcing him to read the cue cards held by Rito as the ninja speaks what needed to be spoken into a speaker.

"Someone who is of true noble stature. I am honored to show to you a man among people, a gifted leader. A fighter for justice," What Naruto said is spoken through the robot. Voldemort's time as ruler draws near.

Meanwhile McGonagall is tied and gagged as she is brought to a balcony by the Slytherins.  
"Ladies first." laughed Malfoy. He then said.

McGonagall looks horrified. Waiting below the balcony is an eager Nagini who stretches her head up. The snake is hungry and McGonagall is enough to satisfy the reptiles' stomach.

"Oh, Nagini! Dinner time!" Crabbe called as the Slytherins get ready to toss McGonagall over the balcony towards Nagini.

Back in the other room, the robot McGonagall continues, "...Someone who is a majestic mountain of humility. He is my new royal consort...Lord Voldemort!

The crowd gasps horrified as the evil villain came out wearing a crown and purple robe filled to the brink with medals and all sorts of bling-bling. The crowd also knows of Voldemort's villainy and hated him.

"Hey thats the jerk that try to steal my Omnitrix!" Ben 10 shouted as he tried to activate it but stopped by his grandfather Max, his pals Zim and Stitch, and his girlfriend Elyon.

"Don't do it man." Zim said.

"It's not worth it Ben." Elyon said.

"What're you talking about he's a crook!"

"That may be so, but he is the new ruler according to the queen, and the queens word is law." Grandpa Max explained.

"I still don't like it." Ben grumbled.

Back at the waterfront, Airnaruto, Tia, Hikari, and DarkMagicianmon run out. They don't have time to waste. McGonagall is in danger. The detective whistles signaling the hound to run over.

"Hey Fang!" Airnaruto calls out. The dog licks Tia, happy to see her alive. This time, the detective did not mind it. He got other times to mind right now. "Let's get going, Fang! McGonagall is in mortal danger and we need to get there, pronto!"

"Uh, Airnaruto? Shouldn't we call the police? They could help." DarkMagicianmon suggested.

Airnaruto comment, "No time. By the time the police get to the palace, Voldemort will have already brought his scheme to full fruition and the Queen will be dead."

The Digimon knew Airnaruto is right. Fang gets ready as he help the riders get onto his back. In determination, the detective points onward, "To Toonsville Palace and step on it!"

Fang barks and runs as fast as he can.

As the crowd watches on in horror, Voldemort gave an exaggerated bow to the robot queen as he begins,

"Thank you so much, Queen McGonagall. I hope you don't mind but since I am now the royal consort and all, I thought I could give out some suggestions of what must be done."

The Lord gets a roll of paper and unfolds it. The crowd yelps as it rolls onto the floor and down the aisle, going past the curtain where Dosu opens it to let the list through. Whatever is on the list cannot be good!  
Voldemort clears his throat as he begins, "First off..."

Goyle groans as McGonagall kicks him while he carries her to the balcony. She is trying to resist her capture.

"Knock it off, woman! We're just doing our job!" snapped Goyle as Nagini below still waits in anticipation. Its snacks are almost to its mouth now.

Fang came on running towards the palace. He runs in front of the carriage startling the horses doing so. But did that stop Fang? Nope. He kept on running.

Back in the Great Hall Voldemort is still reading from his list, "Rule number 53 Demons are only magical creatures to be immune to said earlier laws and shall be serve as my enforcer" Shendu, Olymbius, Jinxer and Hsi wu applaud to this.

"Not even Valmont would make these kind of laws." Shendu says to Hsi Wu.

"Rule number 54 All non-magical beings must build a statue in my honor every week. Unless there sound ninja's, they will supervise the work."

Soon Malfoy got to the balcony's edge. Nagini is waiting more anticipated than ever. Almost there...

Meanwhile, Fang has got to the palace and rushes to a door. Upon arrival, he stopped to drop Airnaruto, Tia, DarkMagicianmon, and Hikari off as they rush through the odor.

The boys at the balcony held McGonagall over themselves as Nagini opens its mouth waiting for the snack.

"See ya woman!" remarked Malfoy straining. He gets ready to drop the load.

In the hallway, the heroes rush down in hope to save McGonagall in the nick of time. They can't delay, they mustn't!

By the time the boys are about to drop her, Airnaruto pushes past the other Slytherins and grabs McGonagall in the nick of time. The boys yelp in alarm as they almost fell off the balcony. They grab on and moves around to avoid the snakes jaws. At any rate, she will eat anything, even them!

"Back off, back off, shoo Nagini!" yelped Malfoy in alarm.

Back down below, Nagini hears some barking and turns to see Fang running at it. Now Nagini is a ferocious snake, but even snakes can get scared, and to her Fang seemed like a rabid, and wild animal. Horrified, Nagini makes a run for it as Stitch chases after it.

At the Great Hall, the crowd watches hopelessly as Voldemort continues reading his evil laws.

"Item 96, all muggle born wizard will be taken to be isolated in the professor Snape pri.. I mean camp for muggle/wizard half-breeds. Rule 97, all magical creatures who are not wizards, will be sent to work camps. these magical creature will include dragon, ghost or halfa and human with magical powers. Danny Phantom, Jake Long and Juniper Lee gasp at this comment

"Ah man." Jake moaned.

"That also includes Woo Foo Warriors, and talking animals."

Ying, Yang, Yo, Mr. Blik, Gordon, and Waffle gasp at this comment.

"Curse you wizard!" Mr. Blik cursed.

"Well brothers, looks like our good lives are gone." Gordon hung his head down.

"Oh man, and I just became a level two Woof Foo Warrior." Yang complained.

"These laws also apply to aliens as well."

Stitch, his wife Angel, their 8 kids, Zim, his girl friend Kimi, Lilo and her alien uncle and aunt gasp at this comment. Lilo's aunt Pleakley fainted; Kimi hugged her boy Zim while both cried.

"And also people like this 'cute boy' who can turn into aliens." Voldemort said patting Ben on the head.

"That's it, I'm going hero!" Ben shouted morphing into Fourarms, he tries to attack Voldemort but the Dark Lord whips out his wand.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he shouted and Fourarms froze in place.

"You're out of your twisted mind if you think you can get away with this!" Master Yo threatened the Dark Lord.

"Uh, perhaps you didn't get the idea, allow me to make myself...CLEAR!" snapped Voldemort as he gasps a cane. "I have the power!" He breaks the crutch in half making the crowd scared, gasping.

"You sure do." said the robot McGonagall in agreement.

"I am supreme!" boomed Voldemort as he got on the banister.

"You sure do."

"My kingdom, my rules!!"

Voldemort laughs madly making the crowd cowers under his shadow. With Voldemort as the royal consort now, there is nothing they could do.

What Voldemort didn't know however is that in the backroom, Airnaruto has arrived and sees Naruto and the other baddies. Time to make the move.

Voldemort pauses as he calms down, clears his throat, and sat down. Turning to the robot McGonagall, he said, "If you don't mind, your Highness, and if I could have your permission."

Voldemort waits for the robot to say something. No answer. He figures the robot has stopped working and gave it a light slap. Sure enough, it got going.

"Sure do..." Suddenly the robot McGonagall's eyes narrows as it snapped, "You evil villain."

"What?" Voldemort said alarmed. This came from out of nowhere!

"You are no royal consort of any kind!!"

Voldemort yelps and covers the mouth. Turning to the angry crowd, he said sheepishly, "I'm sure she is joking. She is always like that."

The robot got freed and snapped, "You are a fake and a phony!"

"Uzumaki." groaned Voldemort under his breath angrily. What is going on? The toy maker was supposed to say what is on the cue cards under a big penalty. Naruto is going to pay for this! The Lord smiles nervously at the crowd.

Back in the back room, unknown to Voldemort, Airnaruto has seized the controls. He and his friends has managed to overpower the baddies and saved Naruto, who is hugging Tia happily. DarkMagicianmon and Hikari hold a rope that is tied around the dazed villains, and McGonagall smirks as she gave a tight tug to the rope tied around the Slytherins.

Airnaruto, in delight, continues speaking through the speaker as he continues to humiliated the villain, "You are a corrupt, vicious, demented, monster. You have conducted any scheme to get your way."

With a smirk, the detective jerks the controls making the robot's head fly up and spin, biting the Lord on the nose making him yelp. The crowd looks suspicious as he forces the head back down. Soon the arms spring out making him yelped as they hit him in the stomach. The villain tries to hide the robot from view but he can tell in horror that they are not falling for it anymore.

"You can commit any depravity as well!" yelled the robot as it pushes past Voldemort. The villain quickly forces his weight on the robot but it springs upward bringing him up with it causing him to fall soon after.

Airnaruto smirks as he decided to get to the point, "You Lord..."

The detective now jerk the controls harder causing the robot outside to fall apart revealing the villain's ruse a lot more, making the crowd more angry than before.

The robot McGonagall continues, "Are none other than a nasty evil freak, a snake whose real name is..."

"DON'T SAY IT!" yelled Voldemort almost to the point of his anger as he grabs the robot by the neck.

But unfortunately, that point came as Airnaruto came out from behind the curtain and points at Voldemort yelling, "Tom Marvolo Riddle!!"

Voldemort looks horrified as he screams, arching his back. Not only Airnaruto is still alive, he also revealed the rest of his name!

"Arrest him!" yelled Airnaruto. He, with the help of DarkMagicianmon, Naruto, Hikari, and McGonagall jump on Voldemort and attack him.

Airnaruto and Naruto started forming chakra spheres in their palms.

"You know the Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I do have wind based Chakra." Airnaruto said.

"Then let's knock him out together." Naruto smirked, "I'll hit him high."

"I'll hit him low." Airnaruto finished.

They run towards the dark Lord and shoved their Rasengans at his chest and crotch areas, him sending him crashing into a wall.

"That was for calling me absent minded!" Airnaruto said to the Dark Lord.

The crowd was furious. Voldemort has committed treachery and tries to take over, making evil plans to ruin their lives. It's payback time!

Kidomaru and Goldar were going for DarkMagicianmon firing their attacks such as a fire wave from Goldar's sword, and a spider net from Kidomaru. But the Digimon countered Goldar's blade and sent the spider net back at the two tying them up.

Hikari was going up against Kin and Tayuya who was almost at the mercy of Kin's elusions with bells, and Tayuya's flute.

"You think that's a catchy tune, this is better!" Hikari said as she begun to sing.

_**There's a spark inside us  
That we can all ignite  
And all that's dark inside us  
Will flicker into light**_

"Singing?!" Kin cried as she and Tayuya cover their ears and soon every other villain.

"STOP IT, STOP IT, I CAN'T STAND IT!" Jinxer cries.

_**All that's strong inside us  
That tells us wrong from right  
Becomes a song inside us  
To chase away the night**_

"MY EARS!" cried Rex Raptor.

"MAKE IT STOP, SERIOUSLY!" Motor Ed cried.

The crowd rushes forward to help take on Voldemort while anyone not doing so overpowered Voldemort's men not tied up yet. The battle gets more intense than that in the pub earlier.

Tia watches smirking as Voldemort's plan is falling apart. Unknown to her, Malfoy and his bumbling cohorts got loose. They smirked as they approached the unknowing Tia.

Meanwhile Nagini runs from Fang like mad until it got up a wall. Fang stops and jumps up trying to get the snake but to no prevail. It smirks as it lifted its chin up and turned, slithering down the other side.

Unfortunately, that was a dumb move because she could be heard making snake screams and hisses. Nagini has jumped right into the kennel of the Royal Mongooses!

Voldemort screams as he got his attackers off of him. He can't believe it! His plan was so perfect and now it's ruined, thanks to Airnaruto once more! The crowd is getting closer now. It's only a matter of time before the Lord is behind bars for good!

He hears a whistle making him look up. The Slytherins are on a high balcony holding a familiar girl.

"We got the girl, my Lord!" said Goyle happily.

"Let's get out of here, now!" said Malfoy quickly.

Naruto looks horrified. His niece has been captured...again! With a smirk, Voldemort jumps from person to person and grabs a rope. Using it, he swings towards the balcony and landing on it. Airnaruto, Hikari, DarkMagicianmon, and Naruto try to follow but stops when they see Tia being held over the edge by the ticked off Voldemort.

"Make one more room and the girl dies!" snapped Voldemort evilly. The four watch helplessly until Voldemort disappear behind the curtain with Tia in tow.

"Come on, you three! We have no more time to lose!" yelled Airnaruto. The chase begins and Tia needs saving!

**(Don't worry it's almost complete, I'll get through it don't you worry)**


	9. Case closed

**(And here is the finale, I hope you all have enjoyed this Fic)**

Outside, Airnaruto, DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, and Naruto came out looking. They got to find Voldemort and save Tia.

"There's the culprit!" Airnaruto said pointing at Voldemort's dirigible that is in the air. Climbing up a flag pole, Airnaruto gives out directions, "DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, Naruto, get those balloons, quickly!"

DarkMagicianmon, Hikari, and Naruto rushes to get the balloons that are tied to the gate nearby. Meanwhile, Airnaruto lowers the flag of the country. They are going to need it.

A big storm is coming as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle do their best to pedal the machine while Voldemort steers. The villain is more outraged, but at least he got insurance that may help him. Unfortunately, it is beginning to tick him off as well.

"Just you wait. Airnaruto's not going to give up." yelled Tia as she pulls the villain by his cloak. "By the end of this, you ARE going to be in prison, because Airnaruto is NOT afraid of an old, ugly, slimy piece of vermin like you-Tommy. That's right, he TOLD me your first name AND how much you hate it."

The villain pulls his coat back and yelled, "If you want to live, girl, sit down and SHUT UP!!"

The yell causes Tia to go flying back causing a stool to fall over and for her to hit the wall of the machine. Voldemort, satisfied, turns back...and yelps as something is blocking his path. The Slytherins yell as whatever it is moving upward.

Sure enough, we now see it is: it is another ship. Airnaruto has uses a flag, the balloons, and some extra parts to make a ship for him, DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and Naruto to fly in. Voldemort scowled. This detective may have caught up to him but the villain isn't about to give up that easily and he has proven it by turning the thing while the boys pedal faster.

"Okay, DarkMagicianmon, go for it!" demanded Airnaruto.

DarkMagicianmon looked in the back of their balloon and extends his staff out and twirls it around like a propeller, "Magical Wind!"

That attack sent forth a wind from his staff, and made their balloon fly faster to catch the dirigible.

The chase is on as they go around everywhere including roofs, chimneys, towers, and bridges. The boys pedal faster as Voldemort move his ship under the bridge. DarkMagicianmon yelps as he fears they are going to crash. Luckily though, they rush downward missing it.

Soon back in Voldemort's dirigible, the Slytherins are breathing in and out getting tired.

"My Lord. I am getting tired." said Crabbe as he climbs inside the dirigible.

"Yes. We need to lighten the load." agreed Malfoy.

"Oh, you want lighten the load, eh?" asked Voldemort sinisterly. The boys nodded but suddenly their boss grabs them all and tosses them overboard yelling, "Good idea!"

"No not us!" Crabbe cried.

"Wait a minute we can't fly!" Goyle cried

"WE CAN'T FLY!" Crabbe cried as they fell for the river.

As Malfoy was falling he whipped out his wand and called, "Accio Nimbus 2001!" suddenly a broomstick headed right from him and he caught on. "Later boys!"

"NO!" His friends cried as they gripped the broom.

With the additional weight to the broom it started falling and they all hit the water. All three surfaced and saw the broomstick was wet to.

"Great now it's useless." Malfoy groaned.

"I can't believe he did that, and after all we did for him." Goyle groaned.

"Do you know what this means boys?" Malfoy asks.

"That we have a long swim back to shore?" Crabbe asks.

"NO!" he cried, "Well yes, but that's not the point. We're out of a job."

"You mean, the boot? A pink slip?" Goyle asked.

"Yes we're fired." Malfoy says with a sigh, "Well might as well start looking for new jobs."

So the three Slytherins started their long swim to shore. Then Voldemort hopped onto the peddler, and tries his best to get away but soon Airnaruto's ship has caught up to him.

"Okay, steady!" yelled Airnaruto. He is going to jump for Voldemort's ship now. Soon he grabs the aircraft's tail and swings forward, Voldemort dodges the detective's feet in the nick of time. Once the detective got in, he glares at his enemy who glares back. It's time for the final showdown.

That is until Tia screams in horror. Since Voldemort is at the pedals, no one is steering...and they are heading right for the big clock tower. Voldemort yelps in alarm as the whole dirigible made a big crash in the thing.

DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and Naruto looks worried as they watch this from their own ship while getting closer. They don't see anyone inside the dirigible that is hanging on a big hole that is made in the clock tower. They hope Airnaruto and Tia are okay.

Airnaruto groans a bit as he feels his neck.

"Oh my head. Where am I? What's going on?" Airnaruto asked. Standing up, he looks amazed as he sees a lot of gears and cogs all over the place. The detective is inside the clock tower. "Well, at least I'm alive. But where is Tia? And where is that loathsome Tommy boy?"

As if to answer both questions at once, the villain himself is standing behind Airnaruto getting ready to strike the detective from behind. His other hand was holding Tia's mouth to keep her from screaming. Before Voldemort could attack, Tia got her mouth free.

"Airnaruto, behind you!" yelled Tia.

Tia's warning came too close as by the time the detective turns around, Voldemort hits him sending him rolling to the ends of the gear he is on about to fall off. He manages to grab the edge and pulls himself up just as Voldemort is about to make another hit.

But Tia bites Voldemort's hand causing him to scream in pain.

"Blech, your skin tastes horrible!" Tia spat.

Airnaruto uses this opportunity to get back on the gear and grabs Voldemort's cloak and getting it stuck behind two gears. The villain was forced to drop the girl as he held his coat so he won't choke to death. However, he ends up kicking Tia off the gear he is on. Tia lands on a much larger gear that is connected to another one that will crush her very soon. Airnaruto, seeing this, did not waste time as he jumps off and pulls a lever causing a chain to go towards the girl. He grabs the chain and is heading to Tia who is about to meet the final keg that will crush her and who is trying to flatten herself against the gear. Luckily, Airnaruto has grabs her by the arm and pulls her out of the way in the nick of time. The two smiles as the chain Airnaruto's holding pulls them to the top of the tower.

Still stuck by his cloak, Voldemort looks furious. His big plan, ruined! He has been made a big laughingstock! Everything he worked for and done, all in shatters! And worst yet, his enemies are escaping! Finally, what remains of his sanity snapped and he with his strength begins to rip his cloak off.

By now, Airnaruto and Tia have arrived at the hole at the tower's top. They're safe but they're struck with no way down. And worst yet, the storm is getting worst outside. And to make matters more worst, Voldemort himself has escapes his 'trap' and is running and jumping through the gears. He is no longer the gentleman that he once was, only replaced by a terrifyingly dangerous monster that looked almost more snakelike than humanlike. His mind is filled with madness and hatred as he chases down his pray.

Just when things are getting dreadfully hopeless, Tia sees something that made her tug on Airnaruto's coat and points. DarkMagicianmon, Hikari and Naruto are coming in with the ship. They are going to be saved. Airnaruto however senses that Voldemort has escaped his death trap and is getting closer. There is no more time to waste! He picks up Tia and held her up to the ship as it got closer. DarkMagicianmon held onto Naruto as he lean forward trying his best to reach his niece.

"DarkMagicianmon, closer!" yelled Airnaruto quickly.

Voldemort got on the striking hammer. He almost fell but he scrambles up and leaps forward just as Airnaruto is trying to get Tia to Naruto as high as he can. But the family members still can't get to each other.

"Airnaruto, I can't reach, help!" Tia cried out.

Naruto see Judge Voldemort coming up behind Airnaruto and throws two shuriken and forms some hand seals.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

Suddenly the two Shuriken became twenty to thirty, and they all struck Voldemort but he just kept on running.

Suddenly Airnaruto takes a zap from behind and DarkMagicianmon comments. The attack causes Airnaruto and Voldemort to topple downward as well as Tia to be thrown into the air. Naruto grabs her in the nick of time. The two hugs happily but they look concerned as the battle between the detective and Dark Lord rages on.

The villain laughs as he held onto Airnaruto trying to hit him. The detective tries his best to hold on but the Dark Lords weight as well as the rain is making things difficult. Soon the two separate when they fell. Unfortunately in mid fall, Voldemort grabs Airnaruto and the two ended up on the hour hand. Voldemort then hits Airnaruto with a spring loaded fist sending the boy flying across and landing on the edge. He groans as he moves back a bit, recovering. Voldemort seems to be gone. Perhaps he fell?

"Airnaruto, over here," DarkMagicianmon's voice yelled. The detective turns and sees the ship approaching the hand's edge. Airnaruto is relieved. At least he's safe.

Unfortunately, he didn't go too far as Voldemort hits him with another zap form his wand and grabs him with the other hand. Airnaruto yelps as he gets loose, he runs towards the edge trying to escape. But Voldemort got there first.

"There is no hope or escape, boy!" laughed the Dark Lord madly.

Airnaruto yelps as he slides down the hand trying to keep away from the insane creep. He got to escape. Unfortunately the villain blocks his path once more. Voldemort chuckles evilly as he points his wand at him, "Averte Statum!" he shouts sending the detective flying backwards.

His friends gasped as they try to reach for him but keep failing to do so. Airnaruto isn't holding out much longer. Voldemort didn't wait for Airnaruto to get back up as he hit the hero many times with his wand and incantations almost knocking him off towards his Voldemort. Airnaruto climbs up as he held his arm. It is in pain, big time! He looks up tired just as the Lord managed to knock him over the edge. Airnaruto grabs the hand's tip as the clock's chimes begin to sound.

The Dark Lord madly gets ready to strike. And worst yet, Airnaruto could only brace himself as the villain sends him down. DarkMagicianmon and Tia tries to grab the detective but they miss. They look shock as their friend fell towards the ground and seems to disappear.

Voldemort looks disbelief as well. But then he made an insane smirk which causes him to jumps up and laughs madly, "I won! Ha ha ha! Victory!"

"Think again, Tommy!" yelled a familiar voice. Voldemort and those watching watched on in surprise and shock. Airnaruto is holding on the ruined dirigible's propeller which he caught in the nick of time. The detective smirks as he held up a familiar item, "The game is not over until I say it is!!"

To Voldemort's shock, Airnaruto rang the item: his bell. Confused, the man checks himself as he wonders how the detective got his bell.

"That's it, I'm doing exactly what I should've done long ago… AVADA KA…"

He didn't have time any longer as the minute hand got to 10:00. And as it does the striking hammer fall and The clock makes 'dong' noises like mad. Voldemort gasps as the vibrations causes him to drop his wand over the edge, and make him lose his balance...and he fell. He didn't get much further as he grabs Airnaruto by the coat. If he goes, he is taking his enemy with him!

Because of Voldemort's hold on Airnaruto, the ropes couldn't hold the extra weight. Soon they snapped and both, Airnaruto holding onto the propeller which also snapped from the dirigible, begin to fell. The heroes in the ship looks horrified as Voldemort and Airnaruto disappear below the clouds.

Tia looks more horrified. Airnaruto is gone! The one who help save her father and all of Toonsville...is gone for good! Not wanting to take it, she turns to Naruto and sobs not wanting to see anymore. Hikari hugs DarkMagicianmon for comfort because the closest friend she had in years has died, even DarkMagicianmon felt great sorrow for the poor guy. It is a sad day indeed.

Or is it? Suddenly a squeaking noise is heard making Tia look down. Suddenly she smiles as a familiar propeller is seen flying back up...and at the pedals is Airnaruto, alive and well! The detective smiles as his friends cheer in happiness for his survival.

"Hooray! He's alive!" yelled DarkMagicianmon excited and Hikari pulls him into a kiss of joy.

"He did it, it's Airnaruto!" said Tia as she hugs the Digimon and Balance, while Naruto jumps up and down.

"That's right, very good! Ha ha!

Airnaruto look down and comment, "Voldemort's going to be feeling THAT in the morning."

" How are you sure, is he still alive?" asked Naruto as the detective flew closer to the ship.

Airnaruto comment, "For the simple reason that he can't be killed by a fall like this no matter how painful it'll be, but he IS still going to be in a lot of pain when he hits the ground...and just ripe for the capturing if our timing is perfect. In fact, I just dialed for the Minisrtry of Magic on my cell phone before I started making my way back up here. They'll be there waiting for Voldemort when he hits the ground."

"And have him stripped of all his powers no doubt." Hikari added.

Sure enough, down on the ground, Voldemort was led away by the Ministry of Magic's Dementors. The Dark Lord is too dazed to make any escape now. The villain has been defeated and is finally going behind bars for good, and soon be given 'The Dementors Kiss'. Soon the storm is over as all the fours above are safe.

Back at Airnaruto's place a day later, the detective himself puts up a newspaper clipping on his wall where Voldemort's picture used to be. It has a picture of Airnaruto, Hikari, and DarkMagicianmon bowing before Queen McGonagall who is thanking them for saving her. She is seen knighting them for their bravery. There is also a picture at the bottom of Lord Voldemort behind bars, and a small picture at the bottom of the Slytherin boys in the unemployed section. The headline reads, 'Queen McGonagall Honors Author Detective'. It also had the sub headlines of 'Queen Praises Detective Airnaruto, Medal to be given' and 'Tom Marvolo Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort behind Bars for Good. Three boys up for jobs anywhere'.

"Well, well, thanked by the queen. Very great, eh Airnaruto," DarkMagicianmon asked his friend proudly.

"What can I say? It's good being the hero." said Airnaruto proudly as he rings Nagini's bell, only instead of summoning Nagini, his maid Chichi was summoned with drinks.

"I'm sure glad you got something to summon with without having to scream all the time." Chichi said.

"You did great also, DarkMagicianmon. You and Hikari were incredible." said Tia happily making DarkMagicianmon blush happily.

"Yep." said Naruto happily. He looks at his watch and comment, "Come along Tia, we don't want to be late for meeting Grandma Tsunade."

As Naruto leaves, Tia said, "Okay, uncle Naruto." She smiles sadly at Airnaruto. She was having great times with Airnaruto and now she has to say goodbye. Sniffing a bit, she hugs the same duck who has not only saved her life, but Naruto's as well. "Goodbye, Airnaruto. I...I'll never forget you."

Airnaruto smiled, not minding the hug this time. To tell you folks the truth, Tia was starting to grow on him. He is going to miss the little girl.

As he leans down and puts his hands on her shoulder, Airnaruto comment, "And neither shall I forget you, Miss Uwanaki.".

Tia is laughing this off and saying, "Whatever."

Tia smiles as he turns to DarkMagicianmon, her first friend in this adventure, and said, "Goodbye, DarkMagicianmon."

"Goodbye, Tia. I'll missed you as well." said DarkMagicianmon smiling. He is going to miss the little child.

Tia smiles and goes over to Hikari, a real role model to her and says, "Goodbye Hikari, I'll never forget you."

Hikari smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder, "I know you'll grow up to be a beautiful woman."

Tia goes to the front door and turns again trying her best to be brave as she said, "Goodbye."

With that, Tia left. Will Airnaruto, Hikari and DarkMagicianmon meet with her again? Only fate will decide.

Airnaruto sniffs a bit, "Well, to tell you the truth, she may be a kid, but she isn't bad for one."

"I agreed." DarkMagicianmon said with a smile. With a sigh, he puts his hat on as he said, "I guess I should go too."

"You're leaving?" Hikari asks.

"Now hang on! I figure..." Airnaruto began.

DarkMagicianmon sighs again as he puts his jacket on, "Sorry, but the case is over. You don't need me anymore. I think I better find a place to call home."

Airnaruto and Hikari looks worried. Like Tia, DarkMagicianmon is starting to grow on the detective as well. He doesn't want to see all his new friends leave. If only there's a way DarkMagicianmon could stay.

And Hikari didn't want the Digimon she considered handsome to leave as well.

"Yeah, but..." A knock on the door interrupts him. "Oh geez, now what?"

DarkMagicianmon goes to answer the door. A woman came in looking worried.

"Hello, my name is E-Witch. I'm sorry to disturb you but is this where Airnaruto of Baker Street lives?" asked E-Witch worried.

"Why...this is the place, madam." said DarkMagicianmon taking his hat off in request. "My you look like you are in some sort of in trouble?"

"Yes, I don't know what to do! I really need some help!" said E-Witch as she cries and wipes her eyes.

"Well then, this is the place all right."

Airnaruto smiled. This is the chance he was looking for! Putting his arm around DarkMagicianmon, he said quickly, "Madam, before we begin, allow me to introduce to my loyal associate Dr. DarkMagicianmon, who help me in my cases. Isn't that right, pal?"

DarkMagicianmon looks surprised at what Airnaruto is calling him. But then he smiles. The detective is asking him to become his assistant to help him for all time. The Digimon didn't need any more reason to stay.

"Of course, I am! Yes!" said DarkMagicianmon as he shakes the detective's hands. "By all means!"

"And my future fiancé." Hikari says holding D.M's hand.

"Hell Yeah!" D.M cries.

"All right, onto business! As you can see DarkMagicianmon, this young lady has just arrived from the Hampstead district and is troubled about the disappearance of an emerald ring missing from the third finger of her right hand. Now tell me everything miss, from the beginning and be precise." Airnaruto instructed.

Outside, Fang listens in on the conversion as he knows Airnaruto will need him again. As he does, we hear DarkMagicianmon narrated for the last time as this story is almost over.

"From then on, Airnaruto and I were a team through and through! We have many cases together over the years, with my fiancé Hikari continuing her work as a mole in the Criminal underworld. But trust me when I say I will never forget that first case no matter what. The first case that introduces me to Airnaruto of Baker Street, the Great Author Detective," DarkMagicianmon narrated as this story comes to a great close.

**(And there you have it Authors, I hope you enjoy this. And for future reference, I would like such Authors like Iron Mantis to finish Bronze Centipede as quickly as possible, because I want to know what fate would befall Saggimon and Bronze himself, before I can write another Author Fighter Fic.)**


End file.
